Rise of the Moon
by VamprincessWolf
Summary: New creatures settle down near La Push. Who and What are they? Why are they here? Are they new friends or deadly foes...  Leah X oc, Embry X oc
1. Chapter 1

."so is everything in place?" a female voice question "yes and the weapons will be instilled once we get there. I don't want the workers knowing why the basement blue prints look strange." a male voice answered "right…how soon do you think the Volturi will be there? Judging by the distance we have plenty of time."

"that may be but it is best if we move in as soon as possible."

* * *

><p>"hey Sam!" Sam Uley turn to see his second in command Paul. "what is it?" Paul looked like he was in a hurry "you know the mini mansion outside of the La Push area?" Sam nodded "well I think someone is moving in!" "so?" "Embry says they smell like wolves." he said in a serious tone. Sam and Paul race to where the other boys were. "Embry, Quil what did you see so far?" Quil turn to Sam "two white vans just showed up and some buff guys were unloading a couple of huge cases."<p>

"them buff guys smell like wolves" Embry informed. Sam took two quick sniffs, yup smells like wolves but more powerful, more dangerous.

"hey look a limo just pulled up!"

* * *

><p>As the limo parked in front of the home the boss of the workers handling the cargo walked over to the car. The driver came out of the limo and walked over to the other door and opened it. A tall young dark haired man stepped out, turn back extending his hand as he helped out a young woman with ginger brown hair.<p>

A short man with a clip board in hand walked up to the young couple. "are you Judd's boy?" "yes" the young man said. "well then I would like to present your new home. It is build to your liking just as you required." the young woman made a low growl.

The short man took a step back. "um…lets me give you the tour…" as the young couple walked towards the house the young woman slowed down a bit and slightly turned her head.

_/Sarai?\ _the young woman let a light low growl _/ there are dogs near by, Alpha\_ the young man snorted _/ let then be for now\._ The tour was just a few minutes and they stepped out. "so will you be paying or-" "my uncle has the payment down and you will receive it by tomorrow" the short man grinned "well then enjoy." and drove off in his car.

_/ location.\ /one yard, northeast at 7 o'clock\ _the young man let out a warning growl.

* * *

><p>The boys were engulfed by a powerful energy making them feel like they were being suffocating. The sounds of tearing fabric and rumbling paws running away as fast as they can from the land.<p>

* * *

><p>"Nothing but weak dogs…" Sarai said broadly as she turn to her Alpha. The young man's eyes stop glowing then pulled out his cell phone and speed dialed. A male voice answer "I'm sending the limo back…yes the weapons are here…make sure he feeds before you arrive, Sean, you know how he gets…alright, bye." the Alpha pocketed his phone<p>

"Alpha, is there a hospital near that is own by Judd." the young man groan "he doesn't." He pulled his phone out again and speed dialed "Andrew." "uncle…"

* * *

><p>"should we warn Jacob. I mean this is bad as it gets" the boys were very shaken up by the power they felt from the couple. Emily came in the living room with a tray of warm milk. "here you guys this might help." they thanked her and slowly drank their milk. "do you think they're with the Volturi?" Sam frowned<p>

"no I don't think they are. There only two of them and they smell like wolves."

Emily looked surprised "well then maybe they're here to help." the boys looked at Emily like she was nuts "honey I don't think so…" Sam said softly "we're not sure why they're here."

* * *

><p>Five hours later the same limo parked in front of the house, this time bring more people. The first to appear is a man, early twenty, spiky black hair, amber brown eyes, muscular body, looked about six feet tall, might be Italian, wearing a black muscle shirt with blue jeans and black sneakers.<p>

The next was a young Hispanic woman also early twenty, tall, exotic looking, long dark auburn hair with honey brown eyes, wearing wine colored blouse with a black skirt and black pumps.

With them was a little girl about eight with honey blond hair and sparkling green eyes, wearing a white long sleeved shirt with blue jeans, and white/pink sneakers.

Next another young lady stepped out the limo. Her wavy cameral brown hair bounce as she looked up at the mini mansion. Amber brown eyes scan the building. She is wearing a forest green shirt with a dark brown blazer, dark jeans with brown boots. "Amy move it would you." a little boy hissed. The woman growled but did as told.

A boy about eight came out wearing a navy blue sweater, dark jeans and black sneakers. His flat black hair waved a bit from the wind with strange lavender blue eyes glared at the woman. "And here I thought Sean was joking about you having a fatass but apparently you do." The six foot tall male bust into laughter.

"now David you know your brother does not tolerate you using profanity." an older male voice scolded behind the boy, David. The boy moved out of the way and stood next to the little girl who giggled as she latched on to him.

The last one to step out of the limo was a man in his late thirties, salt and pepper hair with green amber eyes. Wearing a red shirt under a grey light coat, jeans with black shoes.

He closed the door, tapping it twice and the limo drove off. The front door to the mansion open revealing the ginger brown haired woman.

"welcome to your new home."

"how long till Dante get here with the truck." "Chill Amaya, you have enough clothes here." "don't use that name with me, Sarai! its Amy!" amber brown eyes rolled as the ginger haired woman, Sarai, opened the double doors more wide to let the rest of her pack in.

"where is my brother?" David, demand. "in his new office, where all of us should head to." Sarai informed as they all walked into their new home.

"oh man, why cant we have the meeting in the comfy living room" Sean lightly whined. "now honey, you're just going to sleep right thru it if we do." the auburn hair woman said sweetly. "Julie's right, you sit, make yourself conferrable and doze off." the much older male grinned playfully.

"Nigel, shut up." Sean grinned right back.

Seeing the first door on the left was the bathroom David shrouded down the hall to meet with two big oak doors. David glare at the doors, they flung open to reveal his older brother facing the almost wall filled window. "was that necessary." the Alpha's smooth husk voice question as the same strange lavender blue eyes turn to the boy.

He was six feet tall, long shaggy dark brown hair, wearing a white buttoned shirt dark jean and black shoes. Walking around his deck, he quickly caught the fling Amy. "Andrew this place is beautiful." He returned the hug with a chuckle "yes it is, Judd has surprising great taste in houses."

David round his eyes and sat on the chairs in front on Andrew's office deck while the little girl stood next to him cheerfully smiling. "so what is needed to be said."

Andrew glanced at Sean with a frown "I told you to feed him." "I did!" "not enough" the boy snickered. "Elliot?" the little girl turn to Sarai. "I was fed, mama." Sarai smiled "well at least one child in satisfied." "Sean you're my next meal." Sean's face paled

"enough." everyone turn the focus on their Alpha.

"Judd has condominiums in South Dakota if in case we need to move out this state. Hopefully we can settle down here for a couple of years until we can look for a potential location to claim as our territory." "after 10 years of running around I really hope so." Amy said.

"Judd secured this place, delivered new weapons down in the basement, and filed the papers for residency." "Sooooooo in other words we settled in and now we get to see our bedroom!" Julie sigh "how did Andrew make you Beta, I'll never know" The pack laugh at Sean's pouting face. "sleeping is all you do and fool around when your awake." Nigel stated. "luckily Dante isn't here or they both be heading to a nearest bar." Sarai added.

"okay, okay, get off my fury ass would you." Everyone laugh again.

"You may all see to your rooms. The others will arrive with the storage truck." the pack went at the end of the hall where a stair case lead to the second floor. Still in the office with his older brother two pairs of lavender blue eye stare at on another. "so I'm guessing the closet door isn't a closet."

"no, its my bedroom." David raised an eyebrow. "yours." "you have your own room but I put an extra bed incase Ethan returns then Elliot can stay with you." Andrew saw the sparkle in his little brother's eyes but vanished at his next words

"you sure about this. You never leave me out of your site." the Alpha sighed "your old enough to handle anything. I cant keep a watch on you forever. As much as dislike it I have to give you space to grow." "this will be the first time we are sleeping it separate rooms…but then again we do barely sleep at night so I doubt your any worried for my wellbeing."

Andrew smiled softly at David. "are _you_ gonna be alright?" David growled lightly "just because I look like a child doesn't mean you have to treat me like one, dear brother." a chuckle was heard at the doorway.

The much older male casually strolled in. "how does everyone like their bedroom, Nigel?"

Andrew ask as the man sat next to David in the other chair. "Sean's taking a nap." "typical." David snorted as he stood up "I'm going to my room then." exiting the room the oak doors gently closed behind him. "he's getting better with his telekinesis." Nigel look at his Alpha "I wish he wouldn't use it so much, he'll become to lazy around the house." Nigel laugh "like you don't with yours."

Andrew chuckled but soon his face turn serious.

"You sure your sources are correct." Nigel smirked "Positive. The Volturi will arrive in two days into the Cullen territory just west of here." pulling a map out from the inner side pocket of his coat, Nigel unfolded it on top of the desk. "we are just outside of the back area of the La Push reserve. Further ahead is Forks, more to right is the area of the clan known as the Cullen."

Andrew studied the map carefully. "I was also informed that La Push is territory of a shifter pack." "I'm well aware. They came by snooping by earlier when me and Sarai had arrived." Nigel frowned "they have grown in numbers as well as the alliance of the Cullen's." "they're wagging war against one another?" "I'm not sure on that. All I was told was that the Cullen have an 'immortal child' but if the Volturi are on U.S. grounds then it's a great opportunity for us." the Alpha growl frustratingly

"we need to study their land personally in order to strategies more effective."

"knowing the wolf shifter packs patrol during the night and vampires never sleep it's a challenge. "not if me and David go alone. We have the power to do so and photographic memory so it will be easier to telepathically show the pack by morning."

A truck honked outside. "my clothes!" Amy shouted as she ran outside.

Jumping out of the driver sit, a tall male with pale skin, strawberry blond hair, wearing a blue t-shirt, jeans and sneakers. His orange topaz eyes glanced around the area then took a whiff of air "mmmmm, fresh untouched hunting grounds." he grinned showing off his fangs.

The back door of the movers truck opened up. "finally." A young pale skinned woman jumped out, her chestnut curls bounced around her head. She too had orange topaz eyes. Wearing a blue blouse, brown capers and flats. "you said you wanted to travel in the back, babe." the woman glared at her lover. "your the one driving like a maniac on the road."

"are all my clothes here?" Amy jumped in. "everything is there, stupid." "Watch it Dante I can kill you with one bite." "and I don't think your cousin would like that being he's your leader." "you two are annoying." All three figures jumped at the voice. "hello David." the boy glanced the new female "Tiffany" turning his eyes to the male "since everyone is present my brother would like you all in his office." "Again."

* * *

><p>"we'll be back before <em>breaking dawn.<em>" Andrew informed his Beta and elder. David zipped up his black sweater. "its _twilight_, we should get going before the _full moon_." Nigel frowned "you have 2 hours until the moon rises-" "we are not subjected to the moon as the pack is." Sean also frowned "but that doesn't mean your not effected by it." the Alpha growled "fine we will do this as quick as we can." putting a hand on his brother's small shoulder they disappear in a light black mist. "that's still weird."

Nigel chuckled "you get use to it." "still haven't."

Reappearing on La Push grounds Andrew took a quick look. "you scout this area, I'm going for the Cullen's." "if I make contact…" "do not engage, return to the pack." His brother ordered sharply. "kill joy." "don't pick a fight when it is not necessary." he scolded "ok, ok I'll report to you then go back."

"good." with that he disappeared.

David jumped up in to the highest branch he could find. Removing his sweater to tie it around the branch. "starting point." Dressed in all black he can easily blend into the night. _\if I travel around by foot, I'll leave my scent./_ he thought. _\I guess I'm swing it./_ with that he jumped from one tree to the next scanning the area."

Andrew appeared on the farther part of vampires' territory. He too jumped onto the tallest branch. Removing his shoes, tying them together and letting them hang there. _\hmmmm…4 miles of hunting grounds…/ _sniffing the air \_it seems they were near by…/_ he leaped in to the air.

Getting a quick look of the area from the sky he spun his body as it dove down to the ground. Landing perfectly, his glowing lavender blue eyes took notice to every detail of the forest.

_\2 miles in…their home is northeast from where I'm at. If I can get near them without them knowing then I would know who the alliance are./ _

For an hour and a half Andrew had successfully mapped out the Cullen territory. Although he had to doge a few vamps that left the area because they're eyes were red meaning they drank from live human. Staring up at the night sky the moon was nearly full. _\David \I'm done and heading back./ \be there in a moment-/ _a strange but delightful scent tinkled his nose.

A blend of cinnamon with apple and something else. _\brother?/_ he sniffed a little more. \_what is that delicious smell?/ _cutting off his connection to his younger brother he followed his nose to the scent. Going to where the apposing lands meet the smell grew stronger. The corner of his eyes start to ink black, soon covering his whole eyes only leaving glowing blue irises in the dark abyss of his eyes. He hid behind a tree seeing a woman bathing in a small pond. \_is she the owner of this smell?/_ he sniffed again and a shiver went down his spine.

_\ANDREW!/_ he let out a startling growl "who's there?" shit even her voice make him shiver.

Quickly disappearing to his dislike.

The pack were relived to see the brothers safely back on their land but soon changed to worry "what the hell happen. You cut me off!" the young boy who's eyes were also black bared his fangs at his older sibling. "nothing I got side track." "bullshit" Andrew bared fangs and growled. David flinch a bit. "mouth, boy" scolded Nigel.

Sean swiftly stepped in "Alpha." Andrew took a deep breath "I'm fine, lets get moving." dashing off to their own neck of the woods. "15 minutes" Sarai announced. Andrew roughly grabbed David by the back of his shirt, vanishing in thin air.

Dumping him on his bed Andrew stared down at the pup making him uncomfortable. Just then little Elliot walked in but feeling the angry atmosphere she cowered back. Taking another deep breath "its alright Elliot." She cautiously walked in over to David. "we'll talk about this later." and with that he vanished once again.

"David?" the soft voice questioned "he got distracted." he said as he pulled the girl close to him and lay them on his bed. "but he never-" "exactly, so why now? What did?" he buried his face into her neck, curling his body more against hers.

"he cut me off…and… it hurt." Elliot hugged him.


	2. Chapter 2

As Aro dismissed the last of his witness, Andrew and his pack swiftly killed them off. The Volturi look behind them hearing several rounds of gun shoots "what is the meaning of this?" Seeing to blurs racing towards them. The Volturi Guards stood ready to fight only to see that there was only two vampires, male and female.

"who are you." Aro demanded "don't worry about who we are you fossil." cocking his gun and quickly shot one of the guard in the chest. Screaming in agony as the bulled wound made his pale skin turn black with a foul odor the male fell to his knees "what have you don't to him?" another gun shot aimed at his head the vamp fell and slowly turn to black ashes.

Everyone was shock, vamps and shifters alike. "ok the rest are yours" Dante shouted. Eyes widen to see more blurs headed their way. Stopping just 10 feet away, Andrew's pack stood proudly as a puff of black mist appeared with a tall man with a boy sitting on his shoulders. Caius turned angry to the Cullens "We are not with them…" all eyes looked to the dark hair man "…and we don't care who they are, we're here for all of youz." the boy finished.

Grabbing the back of David's shirt, Andrew place him on his feet. The little girl that was attached to of the older female dashed behind the boy. "for what purpose do you all come to us?" another demand.

The new Alpha grinned showing off his canines. The corner of his tinted black slowly moving to cover every white part of his eyes leaving his strange lavender blue eyes glowing.

Behind him the sound of tearing fabric echoed as the strong scent of wolves whirled in the air.

Head looked almost completely canine. Neat triangular ears. Long pointed muzzle full of razor sharp teeth. Arms were long, thickly muscled with vaguely human hands that were tipped with lethal curving claws. Legs were the hind legs of an enormous wolf, knees arched out behind making them look permanently coiled and ready to spring with feet like a dog's paw. Covered from head to foot in a coarse, thick fur; growing thicker at the back, neck, upper chest, shortened to a velvety pile on the abdomen and stomach.

The females were less muscular, body more slender and slightly shorter than the buffed up males. Standing on their hind legs they all looked about seven feet tall towering both vamps and shifters.

"it cant be…!" Caius stared in horror. He had a great fear of this creature. Powerful enough to take down any vampire. With a chorus of growls the werewolves attacked. The Volturi guards didn't stand a chance. The fight ended under a minute the only on standing were the three leaders themselves.

Both Aro and Caius clenched their chest knowing their mates were gone.

Swiftly moving two females; one caramel furred and the other auburn, restrained Marcos while the third female single handily pinned Aro herself. The male wolves held a strong grip on Caius who struggle desperately. "help us!" Caius cried "I wouldn't if I were you." Tiffany giggled at the other clans "why are you going to kill them?" Carlisle questioned.

Dante spun his hand guns with his index fingers. "orders from the higher ups. The ancients no longer tolerate the Volturi and their rules." "who are the ancients?" Edward asked

"vampires that are as old as time." everyone looks at Vladimir and Stefan "no…such…things!" Aro struggled to say. The two vampires dare to come close "we wish to partake in their demise." Tiffany snorted "no this is strictly between them. Once they are dead you can reclaim your thrones back in Romania." surprising everyone except the new comers, Vladimir and Stefan stepped back and bowed respectfully.

"how are you able to turn without the moon! It s not even close to the evening!" yelled in horror. The black were chuckled hoarsely. "our Alpha is not ordinary werewolf. He is quite gifted." the deep, rumbling voice of the salt and pepper furred wolf answered. "brother…."

Andrew's eyes shifted to his pup "can I eat one?" Shocked faces and dropping jaws. _\pick only those two _(looking at Marcus and Aro)./ the boy grinned. Elliot moved closely behind her superior. Releasing Marcus and stepping back David sprung onto the defenseless vampire.

Stabbing his hands inside the body quickly removing the kidneys then the liver all the while Marcus yells in agony. Even more horrific was that the boy was munching down on the dead organs. Marcus lay there shaken but cried out loud as David ripped his heart out. "to ash his body." he said as he bite down on the heart.

The auburn female sliced her arm and let her blood drip into the open wounds.

The last two Volturi watch as their friend turn into ashes. The ginger wolf that has Aro pinned roughly tossed him into the air. Dante and Tiffany took aim and shot him several times. Black ashes snowed down to the ground.

"no….no…no…NOOOOO-NOOOOO-NOOOOO!" Caius struggled more fighting his way out of the furry arms "your going to suffer slowly for want you did to my kind for hundreds of years." Nigel growled angrily. Andrew walked in front of Caius who stiffen.

"what are you?" he just smirked "some call me a demon" with that he ripped his heart out. Sean forced Caius mouth opened. "DIE!" Nigel clawed his hands and shoved it in the vampire's mouth. Sean moved to hold the vamp mobileless as were blood rushed down his throat.

Muffling his cries of pain the other clans and shifter witness the slowing death of the last Volturi.

Slowly the cries stop and the body turn to ashes like the rest who had fallen. Nigel growled while holding his arm in slight pain. His Alpha handed him the heart. "eat before the venom spreads." chomping a few times he swallowed it then vomited a black foul smelling goop. "well funs over lets go home." Dante said cheerfully.

Before anyone could stop them, they dashed away.

* * *

><p>As night fell Andrew felt a few present on his land. \<em>a three of the male Cullens are here. _Dante telepathically informed him.

He and Tiffany surround Edward, Carlisle, and Jasper. Their guns pointed at them. "we are not here as enemy." Carlisle said cautiously. With a slightly black mist Andrew appeared beside Dante. "you have got to stop doing that." "yield." the Alpha ordered. His vamps removed their guns.

Looking up at a nearby tree he growled. Sarai jumped down carrying a sniper in her hand. Shifting his eyes to the tree to his right Sean stepped out from behind it. Now facing the Cullen man "we are sorry for trespassing but we wish to talk." "I'm guess so do they."

Four wolves came out from the trees and bushes across the road.

"if you're here to talk about what we did early in the day I suggest you don't bother us with your curiosity." Sean stated "but we would like-" "we are not here to make any friends neither." Sarai growled. Andrew sighed "if you wish to speak with me about the situation I think its best in the morning. When the moon shines I will not be responsible for your deaths." "Alpha!" his packmates shouted in surprise. "its fine." his Beta and Third in Command back down.

"around ten?" Jasper got a nod for answer. "and the pack also-" "I will only speak with the Alpha and Betas. The rest of his pack is not needed. Now leave before you get killed." the Cullen men took warning and ran back home as did the wolves to their own territory.

Blue eyes still lingered to were the shifters once stood. "Andrew?" Sean walk over to him. "there's that scent again…" he murmured to himself "I don't smell anything but the land." Andrew took a big whiff and growled. The corner of his eyes tinted black. "what do you smell?" Sean looked lost.

"apple pie-" his Beta burst into laughter "its that why your so turned on!" Sarai studied her leader's face then took a sniff "three male wolves and a female…" no more laughter just a silent realization. "I'm going after her." "Andrew." Sarai knew what had happen "go for it buddy. You deserve it." Sean said softly and with that their Alpha took off to the shifter pack territory.

"Sean…" "its fine, Sarai…he finally found her. He needs this as any other wolf does. He'll be happier." Sarai look back across the road that help divided their land from the shifter's.

With the crest moon starting to fill in he would need to hurry and find the female before the moon is complete. Jumping high from tree branch to branch following only his nose to the delightful scent he stopped at the small lake where he first seen her.

Eyes black and glowing blue irises he scanned the area for her. Seeing a pile of woman's sport bra, shorts and a pair of sneakers he guess she dove in the water. To confer his guess she emerged and slowly walked to the banks.

Leah stiffen feeling as though someone was watching her. She heard a loud thump a few feet to her left. She gasp to she see the Alpha of the werewolves staring straight at her. She took a step back. He growled and she froze. One blink of an eye he was a foot away. Leah didn't know what to do. Just then the man wrapped his arm around her waist pulling her against his body making her gasp.

Andrew took to opening and shoved his tongue down her throat. Leah grasped his triceps as she got weak in the knees. His tongue swirled around hers. She tasted almost like cinnamon with her own flavor mixed with it. Leah was feeling hot, she had never been kissed like this not even with-she pulled back for some air while Andrew's lips slid down to her neck.

Feeling his bare shoulder she could have sworn he had a white buttoned shirt on. His black tank top tickled her breast as he pressed her more into his body. Nibbling her neck her legs gave way and so he lowered them down to the ground with him on top. Grasping her wrist and gently pinning them at each sides of her head he looked down at her with a smirk. Before his head lowered to her breast he felt two present to the side. He turn his head to see two horse size wolves; one black the other dark gray.

Their eyes widen then their pupils dilated and with a snarl they attacked.

Leah was laying down with a gorgeous man on top now she was sitting on her bare ass behind a tree with the guy's white shirt around her shoulders and her clothes on her lap. Andrew managed to use his teleporting gift before the black wolf skinned his back. Crouching protectively over the female he thanked the moon that he can blend their scent to the surrounding area so they seem invisible to the wolves noses.

_\get dresses./_ Leah jumped at the husky smooth voice in her head. Andrew looks down at her _\don't worry I don't read minds, just a telepath./ _He could see the aw in her eyes. Looking over her shoulder while tilting his head a bit he could see the wolves desperately sniffing the ground searching for this woman but the sound of moving fabric they turn their heads to the tree they were behind.

In seconds they surrounded him.

To bad for them his werewolf instinct flared to protect what is his. The black wolf striked. Andrew move swiftly under him grabbing neck and furry chest throwing the wolf to the other making the tumble away. The were glanced at Leah to the shocked look on her face. She was full dress. Smirking to see she had also slipped on his shirt and her hands froze where it looked like she was about to button it up.

Hearing groans and grunts the wolves got back up but the two had again disappeared.

* * *

><p>"Damn it Andrew! you scared the shit of me!" Sarai giggled to see a lovely lady in Andrew's arm confused and dizzied. "where are we?" she question.<p>

Sean walked over to them "so this is your apple pie?" Seeing his nose wiggle a bit and only a foot away Andrew nipped his Beta's nose. Jumping back rubbing his nose, he saw his Alpha glaring at him.

Realizing what he stupidly did he bow his head. "My apologize, Alpha." Gently placing Leah to her feet "know your place." Andrew warned. The black haired man nodded. Leah looked up at him. "this is your territory." Andrew nodded then lowered his head to nuzzled he cheeks that turn a bit darker.

"welcome to our home." Leah turned to the woman "I would like you to meet my huntress and enforcer of the pack, Sarai Arcanid…" gesturing to the other man "…my Beta, Sean Logan Sairys." Sean groaned "did you have to say my middle name too." Leah looked over to their house. "would you like to come in?"

A bullet fired behind them. Sarai had her sniper aimed at something. Turning to see the two wolves that tangoed with Andrew. "Sam, Paul!" Leah stepped forwarded but Andrew pulled her against him "don't hurt them please." He gave a soft growl. Sarai lowered her weapon but still had her guard up as well and Sean whos eyes glowed amber like his packmate.

"Sam get back!" Jacob and Seth walk forward. Sam snarled "get back I'll handle this!" Sam and Paul disappeared behind the bush and return with their shorts on. "He was gonna rape her!" Just then the rest of Andrew's pack stood with him. "how dare you accuse him of such a crime!" Sarai growled.

His pack all growled ready to defend their Alpha. "yield!" the pack quieted themselves. Looking a the angry male in front of him then to the other young Alpha. "I am Andrew Castro Slovene, Alpha of this pack. The Arrow Pack, may I have you name." he ask politely. Jake looked nerves for a moment but answered "I am Jacob Black. This is Seth Clearwater, Leah's younger brother." _\so her name is Leah./ _"you have my permission to enter my land." Jacob glance at Seth then walked over.

"not you two!" Sean bared his canines to Sam and Paul. Jake saw how protectively Andrew held Leah to him "Is there a reason you have my sister?" Leah smiled at her little brother. "I wasn't kidnapped…" but she looked up to those strange blue eyes "probably took her to share." Paul snarled. Andrew growled angrily making Paul flinched. Look at Sam who was beyond furious he smirked " I merely tasted her sweet lips."

"WHAT?" Amy ran over to him. "you-?" Sarai moved in front of the couple. "stand down." "I will do not such thing!" "what is going on?" Jake demanded. The wereAlpha stared at him "I have ….as you shifter would say…imprinted on your female Beta." Everyone was silent, Leah stiffen in his arms. "you…imprinted…on…me." "well sort of." Sean chuckled. "that cant be! Your soul mate cant be this weak dog!"

"enough!" a voice hissed.

Kicking Amy in the back of the knee she was forced to kneel before her leader. "dear cousin, you should realize that my brother will never be yours. If you two were destined then you would mated years ago." bowing her head in sadness and anger knowing David was right "what do you mean sort of?" Seth asked

"well for you shifters its love at first sight but for us werewolves its more like at first sniff." Sean grinned looking over to Julie who winked back.

Amy stood up but kept her head down "four hours till moon rise." The moon was a quarter full. "you may enter." Andrew address to Sam and Paul as Sean and Sarai stood more protective near him. " Come, we have some food prepare earlier." Paul's mood change "oh man I'm starving." Seth smiled.

Leah blushed while Sam grained his teeth as Andrew had her on his lap the whole time they were eating. "so why move here?" Paul muttered with his mouth full. "I thought that was obvious." "the Volturi?" "we were order by the great elder. Caius had been killing our kind for hundreds of years." Nigel growl "I watched my grandparents and my mother die. My father had save my life countless of time with that bastard until he too was killed."

Leah looked over Andrew "and…your parents?" He tightened his arms around her hips "murdered." his little brother hissed. Everyone stopped eating.

"I think you all should leave." Sarai didn't like the questioning them. Andrew nudged Leah off his lap. "she's right its almost midnight and we're one hour away from the full moon. Its best if you returned. Your family may worry too." "mom!" Seth jumped out his sit.

Walking across the road Leah was tugged back against Andrew's body. "Are you free tomorrow? I would like to take you out on a date." eventho it was dark he could still see that Leah was blushing. "She'd love to!" Seth ran up to them "here's our address and home number." "SETH!" Jake laugh "another girl turned you down at school." "I'm surprised she did." Leah covered her face with her hands in embarrassment as Andrew took the small piece of paper.

"I'll call you." he gave a wolfly grin.

* * *

><p>"Leah." walking down the steps she went into the kitchen. "yea mom." "Phone for you. A man named Andrew wants to speak with you." noticing her daughter blush Sue handed her the phone and leaving to give Leah some privacy. "he-he-hello." she stuttered.<p>

"Hello Leah Clearwater." His smooth husky voice sent shivers down her spine. Gripping the counter to support her from her weak knees "I would like to take you out…around 10." "but that's to early." Andrew frowned "are you busy?" "no! its just…ummm…" "I want to spend my day with you." Getting the phone ripped from her hands "get her out of here…"

"SETH!" Andrew chuckled knowing her brother was teasing her to no end "…and bring her back when you can."

"GIVE ME THE PHONE!"

"Seth leave your sister alone." Seth handed back the phone and left

"so?" "umm, yea, sure." "be be there in 20." he closed his cellphone.

"what about the Cullen?" Nigel sat in front of him in the office. "I had sent David along with Dante and Tiffany to them." he could see the worry in his elder's eye. "like he said just because he's a child doesn't mean I have to treat him like one all the time." "He's only 13. Sending him out on missions at that age is-" "he can kill them, you and I both know that." Nigel bowed his head "I meant no disrespect in your decision, Alpha, just concerned."

Andrew sighed softly "I know…he'll be fine."

* * *

><p>Sue heard a knock at the door. "I'll get it!" Seth practically ran into the door. "hey Andrew!" the wereAlpha smiled "hello Seth may I came in" "sure, sure!" opening the door wider he stepped in "oh this is my mom." "hello Mrs. Clearwater" he said as he handed her a bouquet of flowers.<p>

Blushing Sue smiled and took them "thank you, I'll put these in water." "suck up." Andrew chuckled "Leah your date is here!" Seth shouted. Leah flew down the stairs tackling her little brother. "stop embarrassing me!" she growled as she put him in a headlock. "Date?" Their mother questioned

"oh yes Mrs. Clearwater, My name is Andrew Castro Slovene, I am here to take your daughter out on a date."

Looking over the young man she notice he was very handsome, wearing a powder blue buttoned shirt with a black vest over it, dark jeans and black shoes. "well why don't we have a sit and talk for a bit."

"maaaaam." Leah whined.

* * *

><p>David grinned the whole time they ran off to the Cullen's. Finally his brother gave him a mission. Landing in front of a house they were greeted by Jasper and Carlisle. "here there I'm Dante this is my mate Tiffany and this is David." "my brother had more important things to do, so he sent me." the boy said as he passed the other vamps.<p>

"I'll answer some of your question depending how nosey they are." he said as he walked up the stairs and into the home as if he own it.

David saw the rest of the Cullen and Jacob in the corner with a 5 year old on his lap. "hey there David." he waved at the boy. Renesmee looked over her shoulder to see the dark haired boy. Nessie ran up to David "you have pretty eyes." there was tension in the air as Nessie placed her hand on the boy's cheek. David placed a gentle hand on hers. "are you trying to use your power on me?" he ask softly.

The copper haired girl frowned "you can't see?" "I'm immune to other vampire powers as well as half breeds like yourself…" remove her hand "I'm guess she's a telegrapher." Dante asked "yes she is."

"haven't seen one in 80 years…" Tiffany looked to her lover "…wasn't that when we left home." "you mean there's another vampire like my daughter." Dante grinned "about 10 like her all over the world." Edward look to David. "are you pack also immune to our powers too? I couldn't read their minds." "yes they are. They are blood bonded to my brother being he's the Alpha." "what's a blood bond?" Emmett asked

"not telling." he answered coldly. "we are not your enemy." Carlisle assured. David walked in the middle of the room "and I can kill you all in 5 seconds if you decide to be." he hissed "David play nice, your brother won't like this." Tiffany said.

"So who else has powers…my wife, Tiffany, here can erase, rearrange, and implant memories." he said as he wrapped an arm round her waist. "no way that's cool!" Emmett's eyes sparkled "use it on me." Rosalie smacked his head.

The new vamp looked at Edward "I think there's hmmm about….18 like you." "my brother Jasper can manipulate how you feel, my sister Alice can see some events of the future, and my wife Bella can shield against other vampires' abilities"

"there's 16 of those like your brother and 14 who do the opposite." Jasper tilted his head in question "vampires that can make other feel the way they do."

Glancing at Alice "only 19...and 12 of shields." "if there of more vampires in the world, why can't I see them." the Cullen were astonished at this new detail. Tiffany pointed to Bella "because they have one like her in their clans. Tell me Bella how far can you shield?" Bella thought "I think I can shield the house and maybe a yard or 2."

"pathetic." David snorted "there are vampires just like you that can shield 3 to 5 cities at once. And out of the 12 only three can shield a whole state." everyone stared at the boy "what about your wife?" Jasper turn to the couple "I think 16 other have the same ability that I do"

Tiffany thought for a minute. "yea,16."

* * *

><p>"sorry about my mom." Andrew smiled that melted her heart "its fine. It was enjoyable." Leah frowned "she was practically interrogating you." Parking his black 2004 Lexus in front of a nice café he took her hand and brought it to his lips. "I do anything to have you to myself." her arm tingled when he kissed her hand.<p>

Entering the café he paid for his and her meal. Sitting in a quiet corner away from everyone "so tell me about yourself Leah." "well…." she talked about her college days, her father's passing and becoming a wolf. "then why is he so overprotective of you if he's engaged to your cousin…" "I'd like to know that too." sipping her coffee she had the need to pee so she excused herself to use the restroom.

Taking his last bit of his breakfast sandwich he soon regretted it smelling the heavy scent of jasmine and wood. "Arrow, sugar, what are you doing here?" a seduction voice make him frown angrily " Naila, minding telling me why are you in town?" A tall exotic woman in her mid-twenties, long silky black hair, and stunning green eyes. She giggled and took Leah seat which upsetting him more "dear Arrow you know I have missions all over the world, It was faith that brought us together." she reach for his hand but he quickly folded his arms.

"ummmm….." Andrew jumped up from his seat "lets go." but the Egyptian woman block their path. "taking pity date with an ugly dog." "at least I'm not dressed as a desperate whore!" Leah growled lowly. The tan woman hissed like a cat "well its better then dressing like trash." the wereAlpha moved to shield his female "enough Naila! I will not stand for your behavior." narrowing his eyes "awww sugar don't hackle, why don't you leave this trash in the dumpster and spending the day with me." she purred

"I don't go for old used items, Naila…" she hissed as Andrew took Leah's hand and kissed it "I'm more into young, beautiful, untouched treasure just like her." Leah blushed at his intense gaze "you just like Judd, a gentleman at first then heartbreaker in the end." "that's because he found his soul mate and you couldn't let it go so you went after his sons but they shunned you. Being his successor, I was your next target for your pity revenge on him." "maybe it will work better if I get rid of that mutt behind you." her evil grin face change feeling the furious energy Andrew was projecting.

"you so much as touch her, I. Will. Kill. You." Naila stepped back a bit "you wouldn't" the were smirked smelling fear lace with her personal scent. "try me." the woman quivered and spun around her heel "humph, I'm wasting my time here. I have other things to do but this isn't the end Arrow." she walk off with her tail between her legs.

After a few minutes he and Leah left to the car. "Arrow? Why did she call you Arrow? Isn't that the name of your pack." Leah said as they got in the car. "Arrow is my public name. I am know as Arrow Winters because I am the heir to my uncle's company empire." "what is your uncle like a millionaire?" "pretty much." Andrew chuckled as Leah gogged at him. He was very tempted to shove his tongue in her wide open mouth but instead closed it and swooped down for a peck on the lips. Leah shied away "so you must be rich then."

"I share my money with my pack or donate it to charities, fundraisers, homeless shelters, animal shelters and schools." "your very generous, Andrew." "thank you Leah, so where would you like to go?" starting the car she thought "there's a plaza just in the next town filled with stores." driving off while she gave direction he still hated that Naila was in town.

"I'm sorry about Naila, she's…" "a bitch." he chuckled "no, not exactly. More like a panther."

Leah looked at him funny. "she's a shape shifter like you." "there are others like us!" "all over the world, my dear. Some wolves others like Naila are wild cats and avian too." "but-I thought our legend-" "are somewhat true but from then on the shape shifter now are descends of the first shifter that was formed.

I have documents and books in my office if would like to know more." she nodded with wonders. Parking the car in the lot of the plaza, he turned to her. "its fine that you call me by my real name. most people assume its my middle name being my fake name is Arrow but my last name is Winters for public reason." Leah nodded but asked "what's wrong with your real last name?"

"nothing." he stepped out of the car and walked over to open hers "I will tell the reason late in the future." they walked off hand in hand to the many stores.

* * *

><p>The Cullen were fascinated with knowing there were other vampires in the world. Carlisle discovered that there are only 4 other vampire like him. It was rare to find a vamp that can resist blood like himself.<p>

Glad that Dante derived his leader's action just yesterday afternoon, he was happy to inform the Cullen of other vamps in the world. "so how many vampires are there in total all over the world." Tiffany titled her head to the side "well in total including you and excluding the Volturi…I'd say about…162, give or take." "plus 45 half-breeds like your daughter." the Cullen were astonished

"wow so many…" Alice whispered "but do they all drink blood from humans." Dante's orange topaz eyes locked with Edwards golden ones. "There is about 17 clans, some bigger than others but only 3 clans drinks from animals, you the Cullen, the Denali, and the Sterling in New York. 6 out of the 17 drink in between like myself and my wife here." Jasper narrowed his eyes "I've notice that…" "easy solider boy, me and the wife go for the comatose, terminally ill patients at the hospitals, dieing elderly in nursing homes, and prisoners on death row." "but they're still human!" Jacob growled angrily

"boy, we have stop being human over a century and a half ago."

"your that old?" Emmett nearly yelled "you bet your ass I am!" Dante grinned "I bet I can beat your ass!" "your on!" both Rosalina and Tiffany looked at each other and groaned. "take it outside boys." Esme warned. Cutting down a bolder in half to leave a clean, flat surface Tiffany smirked "lets see some action."

Dante grinned placing his elbow on the boulder. "come on kid, lets see what you got." Emmett clamped his right hand on Dante's left. "bring it old man."

Staring broadly at the competing vamps David felt the little Halfling walk up to him. Glancing over to her making her blush. "I like you." everyone froze, David blinked and Jake looked heartbroken. "ummmm…ooo…k." he was a bit uncomfortable. Nessie giggled and grasped his hand "lets play." she tugged his but he didn't budge. "I don't play children games." she frowned

"just play with her, David, be nice." Tiffany scolded "Nessie, I'll play with you." Jacob said trying to get her attention. "I got a better Idea…" the pup walk towards a tree. With his claws ripped the bark off the tree, slicing to make a large wide board.

"…lets fly."

* * *

><p>"you didn't have to do this I have money you know." tiring not to sound rude, Andrew smirked at Leah "we are on a date so that means the guy has to pay for the lovely lady." carrying three large shopping bags in his left hand and holding her hand the right Leah frowned "at least let me carry one bag."<p>

"no." he kissed her cheek "what other store would you like to go?" "depends…are you going to let me pay and carry the bag." "no." she groaned. Andrew nibbled on her lower lip and growled "such a sweet noise." blushing mad Leah thought to her self 'how did she go from a badass wolf girl to a normal girl.'

"oh how gross." parting their lips the couple turn to see a tall blond super model who looked disgusted and upset.

"you can do a lot more better than lowering yourself to a poor girl, Arrow sir." "Brigit." she smiled "whom ever I date is not your issue." she laugh a bit "no it is not but I am free to opinion. Especially since you have never dated any woman before in your life." this model may be Judd's wife favorite but she had no right to know about his personal life. "you never dated." this time he blushed "well…no-"

"it's a shame really. I asked him out countless of times but seriously Arrow this is what your into."

Leah glared at the woman "what wrong with me." she growled "well first off that rat nest you call hair-" Andrew moved in "she's perfect the way she is!" he glared angrily at Brigit. "oh please, perfection is right in front of you yet you think that street rat is." Andrew could feel Leah ready to shift as her anger grew. Tugging her arm he quickly lead them away from the blond.

"you know I'm right girl! His too good for you!" she yelled out.

Slamming the trunk of his car the wereAlpha was aware that Leah wiped away any tear that escaped her eyes. Looking over her to see a tint of red in her eyes. And she saw a tint of black in the corners of his eyes.

"why me?" her soft question made him upset but he smiled lovingly to her "you're my soul mate." more tears escaped her eyes but Andrew cupped her face between his hands "you are not ugly, you are no street rat. You are beautifully perfect to me." kissing her with a passion, Leah had never felt so happy in her life.

Just as she wrapped her arms around his neck, Andrew's cell phone rang. Pulled away with a frustrating sigh he answered the call. "what."

"….….."

"WHAT?"

* * *

><p>Nessie's joyful screams rang thru the sky as David twisted and surfed in the air with her in his arms. The Cullen watched in aw as David flew around the sky but Dante and Tiffany looked on with worry. Edward tried not to laugh at Jacob's broken face seeing that his daughter was having fun.<p>

David flew down and floated a foot above Edward. Flipping themselves upside down, Nessie giggled mad as she stretched out to her dad. Bella stood with her mate with their daughter in his arm sighed in relief. "David that was very dangerous." Dante tone made the boy roll his eyes but lost his hold on his powers and fell hard on the ground. "David!" both vamps ran to him

"I'm fine!" he snarled but his vision blurred a bit. "no your not!" the pup stood up, feeling dizzy and soon passed out. "Damn it!" Dante pulled out his cell. "let me look at him-" Tiffany snarled at Carlisle "you will not lay a finger on him." "but I'm a doctor-" she just glared.

"what." "Andrew, David fainted-" " WHAT?" Dante flinched "he passed out using his levitation-" "on my way!" Tiffany placed the pup on her lap, gently shaking him "David, David, can you hear me?" he groaned "come on David, open your eyes, come on…" he groan again. "wake up boy before your brother whips my ass." Dante growled softly.

A loud thump was here behind him. Turning to see Andrew's car and him stepping out of it. "I'll do more than that if he's not well." the Alpha snarled. Also getting out of the car, Leah walked over to Jacob "what happen?" Jake snorted "he show off and then passed out." the female shifter look over to Andrew who pick up his brother in his arms.

Opening his eyes a bit David groaned "my head hurts." "I know." Andrew whispered as he pressed his forehead to his brother's. David felt his brother's mind sooth the pain away. "sorry…I ruined your date…" Andrew roughly nipped David on the cheek causing him to yelp and rub his cheek "owww!" letting go and swiftly holding his by the back of his sweat shirt he growled softly "what have I told you about using you levitation." David crossed his arms and frowned "only practice it with your supervision."

Both Tiffany and Dante kneeled before them " a thousand apologizes Leader, we did not know he would do that with the little girl." Andrew looked over to the Cullen family, seeing Nessie looking worried at David and the rest of them looking weirdly at his vamps. Throwing David over his shoulder "we're going home." looking over to Leah he nodded his head to the car. Jacob nudged at her to go.

"wait." Andrew turned to Carlisle. "I'm a doctor I can check-" "no." was the cold response. The wereAlpha walked over to his car opening the passenger seat door and putting down his pup. David squeeze in the back seat. Leah sat back in the car.

He walked around to the driver seat door and looked over at Dante and Tiffany. _\you both may stay and mingle with the Cullen for as long as you want but don't give them too much knowledge of our situation./ _his vamps nodded at him as he get in the car and drove off.

Dante chuckled nervously at the Cullen "so where were we."

* * *

><p>Sarai dodged two punches to the face, used her right leg to block a kick then flipped forward, spun around and block a few more punches. Sarai dropped kicked Amy then grabbed on of Julie's flying fist and flipped her over.<p>

Quil and Seth chuckled quietly seeing that Embry just imprinted on the ginger brown haired woman. "told you they're hot." Seth grinned. Hearing and feeling 4 bullet shots the boys jumped and screamed from their hiding spot.

"your presence was distracting me."

All three boys looked over to the three females glaring at them "now ladies no need to scare off our new allies." Nigel said from the main door. Sarai spun her gun "we're trying to practice here and they smell like they haven't showered in days." "I showered this morning!" Embry yelled trying to please his newly found imprint.

The old wolf chuckled "would you boys like to stay for dinner." "yea!" running over to the werewolf territory Embry shyly walked up to Sarai "Hi I'm Embry." Sarai lightly snarled and shoved her gun in its host. "and I'm Quil and I guess you already know about Seth." the other 17 year old said.

"Sarai Arcanid. Third in Command. I am the Pack Enforcer and my Alpha's personal Huntress…meaning his Assassin." She snarled making the boys shrink back in fear. "oh Sarai don't be mean. I'm Julie Sairys. I am Pack Scout Patroller of the territory. Nice to meet you boys." Amy scuffled " Amy Amaya Castro also Scout Patroller."

Just then Andrew drove in the park way to the garage. Their pack leader along with Leah and David exited the car. "hey sis!" Seth jogged over to them "what are you doing here, Seth? Embry, Quil?" I invited them for dinner." Nigel smiled "DINNERS READY!" Elliot yelled from the main doors. She saw that David was there and ran u to him with a hug "David your back!" He smiled and hugged her back

"would you like to have dinner with my pack." Leah smiled "yea, I'd love to." The boys and Leah's eyes widen to see the table full of food. There was different kinds of meat, fruits and veggies. Pasta, rice, and dessert. "oh come on do I need to cook more for you people." Sean was setting down the plates and wearing a 'Kiss the Chief' apron. "chill Sean we can always call take later." Amy said as she walked away. "where are you going?" Sarai demanded "I'll eat later."

Andrew frowned know the real reason and didn't want to hurt her. "David go take a nap on the couch, you still need to rest." His little brother obeyed with Elliot following behind him. "that's cute." Quil said "where he go, she follows." Nigel chuckled "its because they're soul mates." the boys nearly fell off their sits. "wow that's pretty young." "its kind of like you and Claire." Quil grinned "yea but at least they can grow up together without it being weird."

Sean laughed "I feel you, my older brother's soul mate was a 10 year old and he was 18." "well mine imprint is a 2 year old toddler." the Beta laugh again "dude I fell sorry for you." "Jake is in the same boat as you." "yea but she ages quickly."

Spending a good 2 hours talk with the Arrow Pack, Embry mange to strake a conversation with his imprint Sarai. A howl was hear in the distant. "crap its Sam, we have to go." Quil and Embry stood up "we'll see you guys later." Seth nodded as did the rest. "maybe we can hang out some time." Sarai looked at him weird "I-" "let go Em!" Quil dragged his friend out the door.

Seth chuckled happily "he imprint on you." Sarai frowned "that's impossible." pulling out her necklace to see an engagement ring hooked on it. "I found my soul mate years ago and taken." "not to mention you have a daughter with him." Seth frowned. "how can that be…" Leah whispered "maybe because I'm half wolf shifter." Sarai sighed "still I should only have one soul mate." "wait your half shifter…so your half werewolf too, right?" "yes, my father is a werewolf who mated with a female wolf shifter." pushing her sit back "thanks for dinner Sean." and left the kitchen.

"did I say something wrong?" Andrew looked at the teen "no, she just doesn't like to talk about the fact she's a half were." Sean narrowed his eyes at Seth "we don't like to talk about our personal life with people we just meet." "Sean." Julie growled "no he's right I should prey into your personal lives like that." Seth lowered his head.

"don't sweat it kid, you didn't mean to." Nigel reassured.

Another hour or 2, Seth left to hang with Jake over at the Cullen house. "why don't I take you home." Andrew suggested. Leah nodded and said good bye to a few of his pack mates. Parking in front of her house he open the trunk to grab the shopping bags. "mom isn't home." Leah noticed that her mother's car gone. "shall we go in."

Opening the door she welcomed Andrew in. "where do I put this?" Leah grabbed the bags "I'll put them in my room, you can have a sit." When she walked back down she saw the wereAlpha biting down on a red apple. He swallowed "I'm sorry I just couldn't resist." Leah giggled "it ok, we don't eat apple very much but I see you like them." "the red apples are my favorite. You can say its an obsession." "sooo…do you wanna see a movie?" "sure."

3 movies later they were in the kitchen making apple pie. "well that wasn't so hard." Leah said as she hopped on the counter. "especially when you know the recipe by heart." Leah laugh "you really are obsesses with apples." Seeing an opportunity Andrew stalked over to where she sat on the counter top, pinning her in place. The female blushed as the male sniffed her neck "you smelled like apple pie when I first meet you." Blushing more remembering she was naked at the time.

She squeak feeling Andrew lick her neck. "you have a hint of cinnamon on your skin." nibbling her jaw line he felt her quiver "but I like the flavor of you lips even more." this kiss was different from the one at the store. It was just like the one when he found her at the lake.

An aggressive, powerful kiss. A mix of passion and possessiveness.

She turn her head to brake the kiss and took a deep breath but moaned feeling Andrew suck on her weak spot on the neck. He kissed and nibbled all over her neck, up and down her throat. Andrew felt tingle on the gums of his canine as they lengthen a bit.

He could smell her arousal heighten when he grazed his fangs along her collar bone. DING!

SLAM!

Andrew took deep breath as his hands were on the table where he slammed them on to. His eyes were black and his fangs fully lengthen ready to bite. Leah sat there confused, dazed and aroused. She cautiously stood and walked over to him "I'm sorry, I almost lost control." he said softly as he turned his head away from her.

She placed a hand on his arm. "Andrew…" taking another deep breath he faced her. Leah saw that his eyes were black but faded a little and his fang point out from his lips almost making him look more like…

Knock, Knock.

Leah frowned "its probably Seth. He sometimes forgets his keys." she headed for the door while Andrew took out the pie from the stove. As Leah opened the door and was attack by a bear hug. "Lee Lee I'm so glad your ok." she flinch when he kiss the side of her face.

Sam felt her being ripped from his arm, Andrew snarled "what are you doing here?" Sam growled "I could ask you the same thing." Pressing the she shifter's more against his body which pissed Sam off even more "planning to spend the night with her." in a blink of an eye Leah was on the floor with Andrew on top of her on hands and knees while Sam's black paw dug into his back.

The were growled in pain as the claws broke the skin but Leah scream snapped the black wolf back to reality.

Sam didn't know what came over him. Hearing Leah scream, he froze and realized what he did. Feeling something sharp sink in his back leg, he was violently yank out of the house. "Sis!" Seth ran in as Jake mauled Sam. "Andrew!" He sat up pulling his female with him.

"I'm fine." Seth winced at the site of his wound. With Leah's help he took off his shirt. She gasped "you're hurt!" "I can heal." his eyes turned black again and to the siblings' surprise they saw the wound heal instantly. The sounds of yelps and growl stopped.

Going out to the front Jacob had Sam pinned to the ground. "let him go Alpha Black. I'm fine." Andrew shouted but winced at his sore muscles. Jake backed off and shifted back.

Quickly putting on his shorts he jogged over. "you okay." "we're fine-" Andrew snarled to see Sam shifter back and slow walk over to them. "Leave Sam!" Seth angrily yelled. "I didn't mean to!" "beat Sam! Now!" Sam looked over to Leah but she glared hatefully at him.

"GO!" both Jake and Seth yelled. Sam obeyed and ran off.

"shit…I don't know who's going to be more pissed, my pack or Sarai." "why Sarai?" Seth asked as they walked back into the house. "she bought me this shirt late Christmas and she know its my favorite." the shirt was torn badly from the back where Sam's claws sank in. It was beyond repair.

"I need to burn this or the pack will get riled up…" The Alphas locked eyes "…when an enemy or a strange sheds blood of a werewolf Alpha, his or her pack is out for blood…" Jacob face paled a bit "but if I grant him pardon for his action then they wont kill." the shifters can see the shirt had blood where the wound was.

"they will be suspicious about your missing shirt." Jake pointed out "and I cant lie to my pack. Once they know the truth…Sam's death is sentence."

Grabbing his arm Leah tugged to the back door in the kitchen "there's a fire place in back. We can burn the shirt there."

* * *

><p>David awoke with a start. "owwww" he groan feeling his back ache.<p>

"what's wrong?" Elliot's worried tone alerted the pack in the room.

"Andrew was attacked."

* * *

><p>"Now way! South Park is way funnier." "family guy has a better story line to it." Seth, Jacob, and Leah chatted with Andrew about everyday topics while eating the pie. "yea well-" he winced when he tried to sit up right. "your back hurts." Leah concerned made him feel bad<p>

"I'll go get a bag of ice." "no Seth don't trouble yourself. It will take a while but I'll be fine." a thought came to mind, grinning like a fool "why don't you give Andrew here a back massage, Leah. Seth and I have to patrol." Jacob suggested as he got ready to leave. Seth grinned also playing along with his alpha "yea take care of your man while we do our dowdy sis." Blushing mad as she watch the boys left her alone with the werewolf.

"ummm, Leah would you mind…" turning his back on her "I mean if you want-" he winced again. "no. its no trouble." at first it hurt like hell but as she continued it felt heavenly. He even growled softly making her giggled a bit. Then he turn to she and pulled her on top of he as he laid down on the couch. He could feel her fevered cheek where his heart lie. Wrapping on arm around her waist and the other playing with her hair. "I had fun…except for the unfortunate encounters." Leah snuggled more against him "I had fun to…"

Feeling very relaxed they're eyes drooped a bit. Soon they fell into a sweet slumber.

* * *

><p>The were pack was restless. Sarai paced back and forth growling. "he's fine. I might have been wrong-" "you feel his pain as he does yours." Sean snarled "but now his fine!" David snarled back "I'm going over there."<p>

Nigel snatched Sarai's arm "I trust the pup's words. If he says the Alpha is fine then he is fine." yanking her arm with a growl "he was attacked! I will not stand for that!" the Huntress ran out the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Andrew's eyes snapped open feeling someone else in the room. Looking over to the other couch Leah' mother Sue trying hard to glare at him but saw the amusement in her eyes. Face beat red he opened his month to apologies but Sue pressed her index finger to her lip shushing him seeing as her daughter was napping on top of him.

BAM-BAM-BAM! Leah woke up started at the loud banging of the front door. Sue quickly open the door "Andrew." Leah got off him as he rush at the urgent sound of his pack mate's voice. "Sarai-" "you ok!" she hugged him.

Looking up at her Alpha "David said you were attack and by the smell of it that Sam guy shed first blood." she snarled making Sue step back "he got hurt to protect me!" Leah blurted. Sarai rushed over to her "you didn't get hurt too did you?" surprise to see the were worried for her, she shuck her head "what's going on?" Sue was confused and uneasy.

Sue was baffled to know her daughter was dating a werewolf, an Alpha werewolf, who has strange powers and that his pack lived a few miles away. Sue was also upset that Sam reacted so unpredictable.

"grrrrr, he ruined my favorite shirt!" Sarai huffed unhappy "you wont really kill him…" Sarai look dead straight in Sue's eyes. "by pack law the price of his action is death." glancing to Andrew "but your going to pardon him, aren't you?" Andrew narrowed his eyes "yes."

"figures you would…the pack wont like this…we better go, the others are worried about you."

Her Alpha nodded and turn to Leah "I'll call you tomorrow." kissing her forehead he turned to Sue "I'm sorry about earlier-" Sue waved a hand "its not your fault but I'm glad you protected my daughter. I can see you very fund of her and I like you." he gave her a respectful bow "thank Mrs. Clearwater, goodnight."

Back at home the pack was relived to see Andrew unharmed. "I cant believe your going to grant him pardon. He attack you and our future Luna." Amy growled "what do you mean Luna? She will not have that title-" "she Andrew's destine mate! That makes her this packs Luna!" Sean argued. "I'd rather be bitten by a vamp than let her play alpha over me!"

"Enough! Quit your bickering!" Respecting the elder in the pack the two wolves stopped and turn their attention to Andrew. "he is pardon. No one is to kill him." focusing his eyes more on Sarai who glared at the floor.

Being both his Enforcer (executioner) in the pack and Huntress (assassin) outside the pack this is one prey she could not kill.

"now lets get ready to run. The moon will be full soon."

* * *

><p>Its been a year had passed since the werewolves moved in. Andrew and Leah are now officially boyfriend and girlfriend. Dating every chance they get.<p>

Jacob pack [Seth, Embry and Quil] became their allies and friends. They were friendly to the other shifters as well but still hostel towards Sam. They have gotten to know the Cullen family but they moved to another state leaving Edward, Bella and Nessie behind because of Jacob's imprint.

Leah moaned as Andrew nibbled and suck on her neck. He took her to see his part of the land. Exploring through the wilderness and found a secluded area to ravish her. She quivered feeling him press is pelvis against her hips, grinding them together lightly. The were chuckled as he grazed his fangs along her throat. Her fingers dug into his hair, tugging him up for a kiss.

"ow!" she jerk her head back.

Andrew licked at the accident wound on her lower lip. "sorry, I forgot." staring at his lavender blue eyes, the corners were tinted black and his canines pocked out under his lips. "you know you kind of look like a vampire like this." she muttered as she gently rubbed one of his fangs.

Andrew stiffen then sighed as her pulled her up to sit her on his lap.

"Andrew?"

"how much do you really hate vampires, Leah?"

"well…the Cullen are ok with me and I'm fine with yours but I know there are some that should be taken out. I guess I hate the ones that kill innocent people." Leah could see that Andrew looked nervous.

"what is it Andrew? You know you can tell." he lean down for a kiss "I'm only half wolf…" he muttered against her lips "only my pack and my uncle know of this…" he pulled away to look at her.

"the real reason we came down to Forks was that my grandfather sent some of his people to kill me…" Leah gasp "my uncle thought this place was more better to hide us and I hope it stays that way. I formed this pack, the Arrow Pack when I was 15. I have been their Alpha for 8 years and never let them down…" Leah sat quietly to hear his story.

"as you know Sean is Beta because my best friend Ethan, who I hope comes home soon for you to meet him, didn't want the position. Julie' Sean's wife, was always my Patroller as well as Amy…" nuzzling his nose into her hair.

"Sarai is Ethan's fiancé and the second most trusted friends I have. She was train by her father to be a Hunter. In better words trained her to be as Assassin for my grandfather's pack. She fled from the pack for personal reasons and become my Pack Enforcer. A pack enforcer is basically an executioner. She kills those within the pack who defy the alpha..." he kissed her head.

"Nigel is pack Elder because he has lived long then those Cullen perhaps." Leah looked at him with wide eyes. Chuckling he kissed her nose "yup he's very old but powerful. Just like your pack, we have high respect for them and treasure their wisdom…" hugging her close

"my brother is the only blood family I have and Amy is the only cousin I know…I lost my parents when I was 10 and David was only three. I raised him until I was 15 and meet my uncle. From there I meet Ethan and later on the pack…" he smelt her tears "we have been moved from country to country, cities to town, states to states…" gently pushing her away he held her face between his hands.

"its because of me that we run from my grandfather who wants me dead…but its their loyalty and friendship that kept me alive as well as them too…" kissing her again he muttered.

"the reason I asked you that question is because I'm half wolf…my mother was a werewolf who had a child with a vampire…my father"

* * *

><p>"David?"<p>

Nigel put down his book on the coffee table see that the pup was staring blankly at the TV.

Elliot placed her hand on his shoulder "is something wrong?"

"I don't know." he answered.

* * *

><p>Sarai pulled up her 2005 Red Ferrari GG50 in to the driveway. Opening the truck she retrieved the groceries. "hi!" she looked over to see both Embry and Seth jog over to her. "hey boys, what brings you here?" "where did Andrew take Leah?" Sarai smiled at him "he took you sister outback into the woods, you know showing off his territory." they laughed "here let me help you." Embry grabbed a few bags<p>

"I can carry those myself, I'm an stronger than most of you boys."

"hey…" Seth snickered "well I'm be seeing you. I'm gonna go ruin a date." "head northeast, you'll find them." "I have a nose too you know." Seth yelled running off.

Unfortunately he was tackled by Sean "where you going pup, we still have a score to settle." Dante laugh "bet you 20 bucks the kid beats your ass." "oh come on guys, I'm here to ruin a date."

Sean realist him from his headlock. "you seriously need a girlfriend."

Sarai and Embry walked into the home to the kitchen placing the groceries on the large table "hey there's this cool movie playing in theater called Underworld-" "I'm busy." Embry frowned. He had been trying really hard over a year to get close to his imprint. He had recently found out the Elliot was her daughter but even Elliot didn't like him around her mother. How can win her heart and her daughter?

"mama…" Elliot raced in the kitchen "did you get the yogurt that I like?" Embry scan thru the bag and spotted a few yogurts. "here." he said as he placed them all out. She grabbed the blueberry and muttered a thanks to him as she open a drawer for a spoon.

Sarai nearly dropped the eggs hearing the desk phone in Andrew's office. "Sarai." she heard Nigel call to her as he left the living room to go to the office. The huntress picked up Elliot and ran off to Nigel. Sean and Dante walked in to house with a serious look. "what was that about?" Embry confused face met with Sean's serious one.

"that phone only rings for two reason. Judd, Andrew's uncle, is calling or Ethan, our packmate who was given a spy mission over a year ago has important information."

* * *

><p>They laid there on the grass quietly. Andrew's head resting on Leah's bosoms with his arms curled around her waist and her arms on the sides of her head looking up at the sky. "so no one knows you exist except a few of your grandfather people. Does your friends know?" "yes they know what I and David really am." "David is the same as you?" "well yes and no. I'm more wolf and he's more vamp." 'huh?" he chuckled "he drinks blood every so often. I just eat a lot of meat like the rest of the pack." "does he drink from other animals." "yes, his favorite is moose blood."<p>

Leah giggled "I thought were going to say deer." "nope that's my favorite." he used his elbow to look down on her "I do drink blood myself but that's like…every few months while David drinks whenever he feels the need to. Nigel says its because he wasn't conceived and born under the full moon like I was." she giggled again "but you and your brother don't look much alike."

It was true. He had tan skin and dark brown hair while David had ivory skin and black hair. "its because I look like my mother…." placing a hand on her hand on his face she saw the sadness in his eyes.

"what was she-mph" snaking his tongue in her mouth he felt her quiver beneath him. Sliding his tongue over to her neck he nibbled on her weak spot.

"tell me Leah, have you ever had a love bite?" he asked seductively.

She whimpered a no. Black tinted the corner of his eyes again. His fang length, grazing them along side her neck.

"may I bite you?"

He could feel his hormones mingle with hers making her submissive.

Tilting her head to the side she whimpered with need. Fangs sank in her neck, she screamed with intense pleasure. Andrew groan as he slowly drank her blood. Grinding his pelvic against hers more aggressively, Leah experienced her first orgasm in her life. Her legs locked together tightly behind his back as her arms had a tight hold around his shoulders.

Andrew remover his fangs and gently lick the bleeding wound. She moaned as they lay there, blissfully.

"oh shit!" Seth was slammed to the grounded by the angry Alpha "listen well pup, if you were any other male I would kill you with in seconds. NEVER interrupt a male's intimate moment with his female. Now leave." removing his hand Seth scrabbled to his feet and ran off to the house. Andrew snarled but heard Leah whimper at the lost of his body. He quickly laid on top of her to comfort.

* * *

><p>"…that's all I got." came a male voice at the other end of the phone. "great work Ethan. I'll tell Andrew when he cames back." Nigel said "where is he anyways?" "he's on a date." Sarai smiled "no way! He found his other half!" "yea daddy, he's really happy!" "that's great! Cant wait to meet the Luna." "I'll leave you guys to talk." Nigel existed the office<p>

"we miss…" Sarai voice cracked a little "I know hun, I'll be home soon." he said sadly "how soon daddy, I want you home now." "I know pumpkin, I know. I just need someone to pick me up at the damn airport." Sarai stiffen "you're here…" she whispered "no, I'm outside and I do say the house anit bad."

she hung up the phone and ran out the office with Elliot in her arms. "he's outside!" she cried. Embry saw the tears stream down his imprint's face.

Sean, Nigel and Dante thru open the doors and ran out to see their lost pack mate with the girls. "I thought you girls were out shopping." "we were but we had to pick up a special order." Julie and Tiffany grinned. "Ethan!"

A 6 ft male with light brown hair and ember green eyes, looked european. Wearing a dark green shirt, brown kaki pants and dark brown army boots. Jumping to avoid being tackle, Sean and Dante fell face down one on top of the other.

"sorry guys you know I belong to Andrew." "you are so gay." "get off us Ethan, Sean's fat." "hey!"

Jacob and Quil walked over to the Arrow Pack territory to see someone new had arrived. Nigel hugged the young man. "go to see you, nephew." "great to be home, uncle."

"Daddy!" Little Elliot run to the new stranger. "pumpkin!"

Embry's world fell apart. His imprint's daughter call him daddy…she was taken…his soul mate was with someone else.

Ethan swing his daughter around then put her down to see his mate standing in front of him with tears. Opening his arms she partially hug tackled him. "I'm so happy your finally home." "me too, Seelie…" pulling her away "where's your ring?" Sarai laugh a bit as she took off her necklace beneath her shirt. Ethan remove the ring and placed it rightfully on her left ring finger.

Embry felt more sick. Not only was she taken, she was going to marry him. The engagement ring looked perfect on her finger.

"hey Jake, Quil." Tiffany said. The boys walked over their friends. "hey guys' I'd like you to meet our last pack mate, Ethan Arcanid." Sean grinned "Ethan these guys are Jacob and Quil. They're wolf shifters of La Push across the road." "nice to finally meet you, Andrew told me about you guys." shake his hand "its nice to meet you too."

Dante saw Seth stumble around a tree. "hey Seth, did Andy scared you away?" "something like that." he muttered lowly make the vamp laugh "come over here there's someone you gotta meet."

David stood at the main doors with Embry. "you never had a chance with her…she has been engaged to him for 3 years. They've know they were soul mate when they meet each other at 16." Embry felt numb "I need to go home." the others thought it was strange that Embry left in a hurry except for his pack mates knowing his heart was broken. "who's was that fella?" "Embry, our friend." hey Andy!"

Andrew glare at Dante "Andrew my love!" Ethan ran at him but froze 2 feet away "ewwww, you smell of sex…" he pinched his nose. Andrew and Leah blushed "I didn't do anything to her…." he growled "of course you didn't but your scent is all over her." "you were screwing my sister in the middle of the forest!" "NO!" they blurted.

"I thought you loved me and only me." Ethan jumped at his best friend, wrapping his legs around his waist and his arms around his neck. The sudden action make Andrew fall back on his butt. "hey I want some of that bromance." "then you would be cheating on Dante." Julie snickered. The others laughed

"get off me, Ethan." trying to prey his arms off "not till you give me a kiss." "how 'bout a fist." Sarai help her fiancé off their Alpha. "so this lovely lady is yours?" "Leah this is Ethan, my best friend, my Pack Spy." Ethan bowed "its an honor, Luna." it was strange that he held great respect for her, bowing as if she was royalty "its Leah and its nice to meet you." Ethan raised an eyebrow to Andrew who glared right back.

"well, well, well the rogue wolf found his way home."

"well aint it the primp poodle." Amy growled as Ethan smirked

"what's the matter, got your thrown taken away."

Ethan and Amy never got along well, ever since he found out she was Andrew's grandfather's heir to his seat in the Council. He never trusted her knowing she could betray them all without them knowing. He even suspected her for the attack on them at their last location.

"sucks being bottom bitch, huh?" Amy looked ready to fight.

"quit teasing her." David walked slow over to them

"hey boy wonder." David rolled his eyes at the stupid nickname.

"what brings you here, Jake?" Jacob smiled "my birthday's coming up and I wanted to invite you all over to my place for a BQ." Andrew nodded "we'd love to. When is it?" "three days from now." Quil said "you want anything?" Sean leaned over to him.

"na, just want you guys to come along."

* * *

><p>Ethan got the low down from his mate about Sam Uley. He and Sarai stayed close to their Alpha and his woman. Emily frowned to see how great Leah befriended the gingered hair woman. She would hear the other woman say they were like sister. It hurt her to see her cousin had replace her even after they became friends again. Seeing them sit closely together giggling and talking.<p>

"Emily do you want something to drink?" she looked over at Sam "no…" she sighed. Sam felt her sadness. "come on." grabbing her hand he walked towards where Leah was sitting.

Eventhu the Arrow Pack mingled and chatted with the shifters, they kept an eye on Sam. Ethan and Andrew continue talking as Sam walked up to them "hey…ummm…Andrew. Who's your new friend?" Ethan narrowed his eyes

"Ethan Arcanid. Andrews personal assassin." Sam paled

"hi Leah." "hey Emily, this is Sarai." the woman shook hands. Julie and Amy were talking to Rachel, Paul, Jared and Kim. "Sorry we're late." Sue had to pick up a few things at the store with Embry's mom, Sophia. Talking with Jacob's dad, Billy Black and Bella's dad Charlie Swan, Nigel smelt something wonderful. Billy saw his nostrils flare as if trying to find the source of the smell. From what Jacob had told him, werewolves find their soul mate by a specific scent they're drown to. He saw the old wolf lock his eyes on the woman next to Sue.

"her name is Sophia." Nigel smiled and excused himself from the men and walked over to her. "hello I'm Nigel Shepherd." extending his hand. The woman blushed "Sophia Call. Embry's mother." Nigel gently kissed her hand as Sue giggled "quite the charmer, isn't he, Sophia?" who blushed at his action.

Surprisingly Edward and Bella were there too along with the Pack's vamp. They were talking among themselves and with Jacob who didn't like that Neisse who now looked about 8 was with David who looked about 12. David, Elliot and Neisse were hanging with Quil, Claire and Embry. "David you should show them you can fly." Elliot looked confused "you levitated?" "yes he did! And he took me flying!"

David saw Elliot upset "you took her for a joy ride yet you wouldn't do that with me." "I don't have full control over it." "but you took her flying…" Elliot ran off to her parents "damn." he scuffled "go talk to her she upset." Quil said softly. Embry saw her sit by her father who asked her what was wrong but she said it was nothing.

Andrew glance at David who looked upset also.

"time for cake!" Seth yelled. After cutting the cake, the Arrow Pack and Cullen stayed a little longer for a few more laughs and pictures. "we better go. The moon's almost full." Andrew announced "yea the moonlight is getting to me." Sean stretched his arms above his head. "I'm glad you guys came." "no prob Jakey boy. We had fun." Dante said. Andrew kissed Leah "I'll see you tomorrow." she smiled "can't wait." Nigel kissed Sophia's hand "farewell, ms. Sophia. I do hope we can have a nice lunch together some time soon." Embry's mom just blushed and nodded.

"lets go." getting into their cars they drove off.

* * *

><p>"HELL NO!" Andrew glared at his cousin. "get thru your head princess you are not mean to be Luna." Ethan snarled. The whole pack was in the office except for the children "I will not stand for this!"<p>

"then leave the pack."

Amy stared at Andrew

"w-w-what…"

"you heard me."

the seriousness of his voice almost made her cry "like it or not I'm going to tell her the truth. Once she knows I'll take as my mate and she will become your Alpha as well." "you cant possibly-" "face it Amy, we've all decided and agree 100 percent that she is Luna." Sarai cold tone made it very clear that there was no way she could ever be with Andrew now.

Amy turn her back towards them and rushed out the office biting her lower lip to prevent the sobs to be heard.

"how you gonna mange this heat cycle, old man." Dante smirked at Nigel "yes uncle I wondering that to." Ethan knew his uncle had found his soul mate and not too happy being the mother of a shifter who imprinted on his future wife. "I'll be fine." he reassured the pack

"gonna suck with a boner all week." Sean laughed but Julie smacked his head at the comment he made.

"we have till next month for the heat cycle to hit our hormones…until then keep it in you pants boys." Andrew scolded the other males in the room.

"hey, vampires over here. No need to worry." Dante smirked and Tiffany giggled.

* * *

><p>David throw Elliot over his shoulder as the adults were in the office. He throw her on her bed and closed the door. "I used levitation with her to see if I could handle it but I lost control after I let her down. I wanted to test my ability while holding another person…" he saw that she was not looking at him just staring at the floor listening.<p>

"she was just a guinea pig, I could careless if she got hurt." the girl's head shot up "careless if she was hurt? We would be in bad terms with the Cullen if you said that!" David was nose-to-nose with her "when it comes to my limit of ability, your safety is all I think about. I use my powers around you unless I have absolute control."

He hugged her close "I'm scared to hurt you and kill myself if I ever did." Elliot whimper a bit as she hugged him tighter

"I love you." he whispered against her head.

* * *

><p>"clam down." Leah kept fidgeting in her seat. "how can I when we're about to have dinner with my mom and Charlie like some-" Andrew place two fingers at her lips "it will be fine…" removing his finger to hold her hand "…its great to know your family for once since you hang around my pack most often." Parking the car in front of the house he leaned over to kiss her "it will be fine." she sighed against his lips.<p>

"am I invisible?" both adults jumped hearing David in the back seat. "sorry." Andrew smile at his little brother "I was just-" "whatever." the stepped out the car and walked up to the front door. Before Leah could touch the knob the door flew open "you late."

Seth smile brightly "why are you here?" Leah saw the fake hurt look on his face "well I feel loved." David poked him in the stomach making him jump "hungry. Move." Seth laughed "come on in…Mom they're here."

Sue walked out of the kitchen and into the living room "welcome home." Leah walked over to hug her mom "thanks mom." Andrew walked over with David staying close to his side. Bowing respectfully "good evening Mrs. Clearwater." "I'll have non of that. Give me a hug and call me Sue." she scolded playfully and opened her arms.

Andrew hugged her uncomfortably. She look down to see a young boy "and who's this?" her sweet tone made him blush "this is my little brother, David." "oh yes I remember at Jake's party. Silly me I thought he might have been your friend's son. Sean…was it?" Andrew nodded

"hello." came his shy voice.

"hi there David." Sue thought it was cute how he try to hide a bit behind his older brother. "come, sit at the table, Charlie will be here soon." "and you said we were late." Leah glared playfully at her brother who just grinned.

Andrew kissed her head "you go on I need to use the bathroom." she nodded as he walked up the stairs "don't sneak into her room, I can hear you if you do." Leah slapped her brother's head while David chuckled.

The front door open "hey Sue can you put some extra plates…" Charlie came in but left the door open "why-" Sam and Emily walked in slowly "hi aunt Sue sorry didn't know you had other company." that was total bullshit. Sam must have know some how Leah would be here with Andrew. "no its fine come on in." Sue said cautiously. Sam made a B-line to Leah but stopped to see that David hugged her waist glaring at him.

He had grown attached to her over the year and was very aware how important she is to his brother. Making things more tense, Andrew walk the last three steps and cupped the back of her neck as if saying she is his. "Sam." Andrew acknowledged his presence. Sam just nodded feeling a tint of pain in his heart. Seeing them together like that made them look like a family.

Dinner went surprisingly smooth but there was a little tension between the alphas in the room. "come on I want some of that pie." Emily had brought her pumpkin pie for dessert. "non for me thank, I don't really like pumpkin." Andrew said politely "apple pie is better." David said also denying a piece "your loss." Sam snorted and shove a spoonful in his mouth. "haven't had apple pie in a while. Do you know how to make it?" "he practically memorized the recipe." David snickered.

Seth laughed almost chocking his bite of pie "you must really love it." "apple is his favorite fruit. Always have a bag full at the house." Charlie chuckled a bit "you should own an apple farm so you never run out." Seth laugh more but shut it when Leah glared annoyingly.

"Actually I do. Its in Montana though." Everyone looked at him "you own a farm? Like with horse and cows and grow veggies and stuff." Seth blinked at him. Leah had forgotten that no one but her knows how rich this guy is. "yes and the other one is in…" "Oakland." David said. "yes but the one in Oakland is where the cattle are. The one in Montana is my apple farm."

Everyone was quite till Seth broke it "dude what are you rich?" Andrew looked down nervously.

"lets make apple pie then!" Leah abruptly stood and walked over to pick up to red apples "how rich are you, Andrew?" Emily question innocently. Andrew rubbed the back if his neck "not much." David rolled his eyes "money that can buy this whole reserve isn't much, that's _rich_ brother." "David." Andrew scolded "you're that rich!" everyone yelled "so that explains the fancy cars and the mini mansion you live in." Sam growled out. "no those where gifts from my uncle-" Andrew shut his trap "oh so your uncle's giving you the dough."

"that's enough! Leave him alone!" Leah growled angrily.

Sam glared at Andrew "why date her if you can get any woman you want just by flashing your cash around or do you pity the poor." Andrew snarled "you know very well that is absolutely not true!" "have you even told her you loved her?" Dead silent in the air. Leah know in her heart that he did by the way he treats her, looks at her, acts towards her. She knew he had tried many time to say it but never full sentenced it.

"what your mother never teach you love." Sam snarled.

**WORST LINE TO CROSS…**

The table snapped in half and Sam was thrown against the cabinets, then levitated into the air and being chocked by an invisible hand. "what the-?" everyone stepped back "hel…p…me" Sam chocked out. Andrew slapped his hand over David's eyes, turning them around, his back to everyone. "stop it David!" he growled sharply. Sam fell down coughing and trying to breath. Leah was baffled at what just happened.

Andrew's eyes soften with sadness feeling his pup's tears leak out from his hand. "what just…" Charlie turn to Andrew who was shielding his brother "you-what happen?" his narrowed seeing the young man's hand was covering the boy's eyes. "did he do that?-did he-Sam-lift?" Andrew said nothing pulling the boy close to him. Leah rushed over to them. "no Leah get away from them freaks!" Sam roared.

David pushed away from Andrew and ran but tripped at the doorway.

"David!" the couple ran over to his fallen body. Andrew flipped him over. "David…David….David…!" the poor pup fainted. Andrew stood up cradling his little brother in his arms while Leah pressed her body against his. "is he ok?" she worriedly asked "yes…he fainted." the Alpha tense feeling Seth walk over to them "he has power like you."

"power?" the other adults came over as well _yes_ everyone stiffen "a telepath." Sue whispered. Andrew nodded "can you read minds?" Emily asked "no." "then what the hell is he?" Sam stepped forward. Seth stood against Andrew's back protectively "telekinetic." "like control things with his mind?" Charlie felt like he was in the twilight zone. The were nodded and sat on the couch with Leah. Adjusting the boy on his lap, everyone saw the tear marks on his cheeks.

"you made him cry." Leah glared at Sam. The man stiffen see Andrew gently whipped away David's tears stains. "I'm guessing your parents is a touchy subject." Seth said softly "David is the only blood relative I have and my friends are the only family I ever known." placing the pup's head to his heart "I was only 10 and him 3 when we lost our parents…" kissing his brothers head "…but I made sure he and I never forgot them." his cell phone rang.

Leah fished it out of his pocket and was ask to put it on speaker.

"Andrew is Davy alright?" there was sobbing in the background "he's fine just fainted" luckily Sarai didn't question "please bring him home." Elliot soft sobs broke his heart. "on may way now." "ok." the call ended. "I'll drive you there." Leah said. Standing up the couple head to the door. "Andrew…" the Alpha turn to Sam with a cold look. "apology not accepted." and out he door he went. "I'll be back mom, Seth." "honey I think you should stay there…"

Leah stared at her mom "…spend the night." "yea, Lee he needs you." Seth agreed with their mother.

Leah nodded and left.

"thank you." came from the backseat where Andrew still had his brother on his lap. "I'm spending the night at your house." Andrew looked at surprised then buried his face in the pup's hair "I'm grateful to your mother." the rest of the drive was quite.

The whole pack waited patiently and anxiety in the living room when their Alpha walked in. Sitting on the main couch he adjust his brother on his lap as Leah sat beside him stroking David's head. Sarai sat on his other side with Elliot in front of her and Ethan curled behind her.

David groaned waking to see Elliot's face hovering close to his. "hi Davy…" the boy smiled "hey Elli." to everyone surprise she softly kissed David on the lips and warmed their hearts when she whispered those special three words

"I love you, David." "I love you too, Elliot."


	4. Chapter 4

Leah cell phone rang "hello?"

"hi Leah."

"hey Emily what's up?"

"I was wondering if we can hang out."

"actually I'm spending the day with Sarai, Julie, Bella and Tiffany."

"Oh"

"but you can come along, be at my house now Em."

"ok."

Emily regretted this decision. The wolf girls were partially best friends. So were Bella and Tiffany. "so where's Amy?" Emily wished she hadn't said that "she left the pack." Julie didn't seem sad about it. "Andrew found a note in his office, saying she could stand being in the pack and left without us knowing." it was still fresh in her mind.

_Andrew stared at the letter before him. Leah walked in the office with a coffee mug with apple cinnamon tea Julie had make for him. Placing on the desk she next to him. Sitting quietly, Andrew hurt face made Leah sad. He read the small letter over and over…_

_**Andrew. I loved you. I tried to protect you but you chose her over me. She doesn't deserve you. She will never love you as I have all this years with you. I was to be your Luna not her. Without me grandfather will show no mercy to you or the pack. You need me.**_

"_its my fault." Andrew crumpled the paper. "if I had given her what she wanted-" "then you would have lead her on." Leah put a hand on his shoulder. He stood up and faced his window. "you are right. She should have been satisfy with my love of family…" The full moon was out and the pack was running loose in their turf. "are you going to find her?" she laced her fingers with his. "no…she disowned herself from us…by pack law she is no longer pack and non of my concern." _

"she just up and left?" Emily said "us and the boys didn't want to leave Andrew and David's side after what Sam did." Sarai cold tone made her feel guilty. It had been a week since then and the Arrow pack pretty much hate Sam. "so, what are this pack laws you follow so closely?" Bella curiously asked "well they have been passed down by the first stable werewolves thousands of years ago."

"stable werewolves?" Julie nodded "in ancient times, dating back to Greek legend, tells of a story of Zeus who took the form of Artemis so that he might evade his wife Hera's detection, forcing himself upon Callisto, a follower of Artemis and said to be the daughter of Lycaon king of Arcadia, while she was separated from Artemis and the other nymphs…." Julie took a sip of her drink.

"Her pregnant condition was discovered some months later while bathing with Artemis and her fellow nymphs. Upon this, Artemis was enraged and expelled Callisto from the group, and subsequently she gave birth to Arcas her son. Hera then took the opportunity to avenge her wounded pride and transformed the nymph into a bear…." Emily and Bella's eyes glued to Julie.

"Hera became jealous, and in anger, transformed Callisto into a bear. She would have done the same or worse to her son, had Zeus not hidden Arcas in an area of Greece that would come to be called Arcadia, in his honor…." Sarai was next to speak.

"There, Arcas safely lived until one day, during one of the court feasts held by king Lycaon, Arcas' maternal grandfather, Arcas was placed upon the burning altar as a sacrifice to the gods. He then said to Zeus _"If you think that you are so clever, make your son whole and un-harmed." _At this Zeus became enraged. He made Arcas whole and then directed his anger toward Lycaon, turning him into the first werewolf." Sarai giggled at Emily's wowed face. "cursed with a hunger for human flesh, his family was the first to be eaten. He later discover he could make more like him just by a bite from his deadly jaws or pour his blood in a man's open wound. Women who were raped by theses created wolfs never survive the birth…" Bella seems to almost relate to that.

"but back then they were not called werewolves…they were called Lycans."

Seth, Quil, Embry, Jacob and Nessie clanged to Sean's every word. "so where did the word werewolf come from?" Seth said. "I think in Europe…I don't know just goggle it." the boys laugh. "and there's a lot of shifters around the world just like you." Dante smirked "and not all of them turn wolf. Some shift to wild cats, avian, and reptiles." Cool!" "No Way!" "way…"

Edward chuckled at the small circle a few feet away from him. _\they're really getting into it./ \yes they are, I wonder if the girls are having the same conversation./ _Andrew linked his mind to Edward to talk telepathically. Andrew turn to Ethan who was helping David with his telekinetic powers. Little Elliot was suspend in the air with Ethan below her ready to catch her if anything went wrong.

"ok David now try to levitate yourself with her." Andrew kept a close eye on them.

_\Wonder when the girls will be back./ _Edward looked at him. _\cant stand being away from Leah./ _the wereAlpha smirked _\like your not suffering./_

David was now in front of Elliot "good now try to push her to the opposite side where you were at the same time you levitate away and up to that tree." Ethan instructed.

Half way, Andrew saw David struggled then lost his hold. Luckily he caught him and Ethan with his daughter "damn I was close." the pup hissed. He felt his brother press his forehead to his. "I'm fine, it doesn't hurt." "just a precaution." his brother withdrew.

"wow David you almost did it!" Nessie was beside him in a flash. "yea almost…" he hissed as he was on his feet. Andrew petted his head "you have made great progress, just relax and we'll try again later." Elliot ran over to them "that was fun." "I dropped you." David grabbed her hands "dad was there to catch me and so was everyone else." she smiled.

Nessie grabbed David's left arm "I want to try it, I'm much light than her." Elliot looked upset, grabbing his right arm "no, I'm his practice partner. We don't need you. You'll just be in the way." "uh oh…" the men know what was happening

"Nessie listen to her, you can get really hurt." Jake tried to reason with his imprint, hating the fact she may have a crush on the boy. "David would never hurt me…" Jake frowned "…and I'll wont be in the way. If he took me flying then he can practice with me." she tugged David's arm. "I know how his power works. He's practicing with me." Elliot tugged back. Poor David was stuck in the middle of this fight.

"ok girls let go before you rip his arms off." Dante said uneasy.

"hey boys!" the women had return from their bonding time. David used the opportunity to yank his arms free and run to Leah. "hey sis." he hugged her. She smiled as Andrew flashed over to her as well. "Seelie, I am happy you are home." he kissed her. She remember hearing Sean and Ethan call Julie and Sarai that many times. "what does that word mean?" David let go of her waist and gripped her hand as Andrew took the other one and brought it to his lips then placing it on his chest.

"Seelie is an endearment that a wolf gives to the woman who holds his heart. It literally means 'bound to my soul." Leah face softened but then a flash started the small group.

"lucky I have a habit to never leave the house without a camera." Tiffany giggled waving her pink digital camera." Sean snatched the thing out of her hand and took a look. "you guys look great…" grinning "…you look like a family!" the picture was passed around.

"you right"

"they do"

"how cute"

finally the couple looked it over. The picture was perfect.

Leah and Andrew standing closely together. One of his arm curled around her waist while his other hand held hers against his chest. Gazing at each other with love as David stood close to Leah's other side holding her hand and looking up at then innocently.

Leah noted that if David skin was more tanner than he would look like their son. Same black hair as her with a tint of brown. Lavender blue eyes like Andrew's.

"I want this printed and framed." Andrew demanded as he handed back the camera. "ay,ay captain!" Tiffany saluted and ran into the house. "so you guys wanna stay for dinner?" Dante turn to the shifter males. "na, we gotta go back. You know the patrolling is not going to do itself." Seth walked over to his sister "you sleeping over or coming home today?" Sarai and Julie pushed Seth away "sleeping over" they said.

Quil laughed and said his goodbyes to everyone with a quiet Embry following him. "we need to go hunting." Bella grabbed Nessie hand. "alright see you laters." Sean waved as he grabbed his mate's hand and walked into the house. The Cullen said their goodbyes and drove off.

"I wonder when Nigel's gonna be back." Ethan chuckled at Dante "you know he's with his destined mate. It'll drive him mad not spend as much time as possible with her." He gripped Sarai's faced and kissed her lips "I know how that feels." Sarai blushed but smiled.

"want about me?" "of course I was dieing not seeing my sweet pumpkin, who I love just as much as her mother!" he picked the girl up and planted butterfly kisses all over her face making her giggle.

"crap." "I know." Leah looked at the brothers. "it gonna rain." Sarai sniffed the air. "yup…about 4 miles…west." Ethan shut the main doors. "hey Lu-Leah why don't you call your mom so she know you'll be staying." that was the fifth time he almost called her Luna again. "yea…ok…" pulling out her cell and dialed. "hey mom…" she walked into the kitchen.

_\you nearly slipped again./ _Andrew mentally growled at Ethan \_sorry! I forgot! Cant blame me for accepting her into the pack./ _Andrew snorted.

Rain started to pour down. "I hope your pack brothers are ok." Julie and Leah were setting the table. "they'll be fine. We've patrolled in this kind of weather before." Everyone froze hearing the office phone ring. "Ethan." "right." Him and Andrew left. Everyone went back to doing their thing but there was tense in the air.

"Leah we need to speak with you." she looked toward the wolf girls.

* * *

><p>"I don't recognize this number." Andrew stared at the caller ID. "I doubt Judd change numbers again." Ethan would know too. Picking up the phone Andrew answered. "who is this?" "well aren't you hostel?" "Graham Winters." one of five of Judd's sons. The second eldest.<p>

"yup. didn't think I had your number, Andrew." Ethan's eyes narrowed and pressed the speaker button. "what does the Manhattan's Silverback Alpha want." the man chuckled "I bumped into Amy yesterday. The little bitch has no respect." "is that why you called." judging by the cold tone, Graham sense something wrong.

"she's your pack, is she not?" "no" "does my father know?" Andrew frowned "no…" "why did you not tell him?" the older wolf growled "I believe she was throwing another tantrum, so I assume she'd return." Andrew had a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"how long was this?" "what's with all the question, Graham. Its not like she's running away." "since she was in my city I had a few of my men follow her. Turns out she had plane tickets-" "she was at the JF Airport?"

The bad feeling got worst "one of my wolves works there and found out she flew out of the country… to Europe." there was dead silents. "faxes that information to me and your father, IMMEDITLY!" Andrew roared. "easy I already have. You should call my father." "thanks Graham." Ethan pick up and slammed the phone back on its receiver.

Andrew speed dialed on his cell. "UNCLE!" "not good. How can you let this happen?" "I didn't know-" "if she's going back she could give all the hiding spot away. There will be nowhere you can hide!" Andrew said nothing. Ethan yanked the phone out of his hand. "cant you stop the plane?" "she left two days ago!" "damn." "yes you are! I managed to save your ass once I don't know if I can do it again!"

Yanking the phone back "uncle I take full responsibility for my careless action. I'll do everything in my powers to protect us!" "as will I…"

* * *

><p>Leah was beat red in the face. "quite giving her the 101 on werewolf sex and help me!" Sean yelled from the kitchen. "not so loud, the pups will hear you…" Luckily David and Elliot were in their room watching a movie. "…plus you have Dante and Tiffany." "no taste buds!" The vamps yelled. Julie giggled "…I'll go help him." she said as she walked out of the living room. "so should I stay away when he's…in heat? "you can try but most likely he'll come after you."<p>

The Alpha and Ethan came in. "so what's for dinner?"

Leah's body trembled with excitement. Eventho she was out in the pouring rain wearing one of Julie's sports bra and Sarai's boxers, she was finally going to run with Andrew's pack. A smooth tan chest blocked her view as the pack started to undress. Trailing her eyes up to the beautiful blues she gasped and shivered feeling her almost naked body press against his. "stay close to me." he pulled away.

"Sean and Ethan tend to wrestle and forget to watch where they're going." with a howl she felt the fire burn within her veins. Fur brusted thro their skins. On all four Leah was the tallest but when they were on their hind legs she was eye to eye with them.

Nigel, who had returned later on after dinner, shook out the water in his fur. "like that's gonna do any good." the males' voices were more deeper and horsed. _\stay close./ _Leah's wolf head nodded. Andrew dashed off with Leah beside him and the others. It was great. 2 hours passed and the pack settled in a small area to rest.

It had stop raining so the boys decide it was a good time to wrestle…in the mud.

Ethan tackled Sean to the ground, rolling around trying to pin him. Sean thro him off and tackled back. Julie and Sarai were practicing hand to hand combat. It looked strange seeing two werewolf do karate. Andrew was laying on his stomach looking over his friends do their thing. Leah sat beside him. Nigel went off a little further to do his business.

_\so this is what you do every full moon./ \yes and hunt if we feel like it./ _Sean's fur was caked in mud. Ethan backed away as he shook his body. Julie strolled over and flicked her tail at her husband's crotch. He growled. She growled back softly and ran off. Sean growled louder as he went after her.

Ethan looked over to Sarai who was on all fours. She turn her back toward him, lifting up her wagging tail and took off to the opposite direction. Ethan growled with a wolf grin and gave chase.

_\come on. Lets go back./ _Andrew and Leah raced home. In the back of the mini mansion was a built in garage. All the cars and Dante's motorcycle were parked in there. The only car missing was Amy's. the garage was big enough for her and Andrew to stand in. on top of the laundry machine and dryer were towels and folded clothes. Handing Leah a towel he turned around as she shifted back. He wrapped the towel around his waist and shifted also.

"shit I forgot to bring clothes." grabbing Sarai's sport bra he walked over to Leah who tucked the towel more tightly around her body. She squeaked when he held her against him and teleported them to his bedroom.

"here." handing her the bra. He went to his dresser. Pulling a pair of boxer and a t-shirt he tossed them to her. Then grabbed another pair of boxers and sweat pants for himself "I'll go dress in the office." he exited the room. Leah got dressed then laid down on the comfy bed. She remembered sleeping here and Andrew slept on the office couch. She told him she love his bed and he bought her one the next day. But still…she love this bed, his bed. She buried her face into his pillow inhaling his musky, spicy wooded scent.

Andrew open the door and smiled softly. "sleepy?" he shut the door to sit on his bed. "a little." she removed her face from the pillow when she felt the bed shift and drop. Andrew curled his arm on her waist and pulled her against his body. Her head rested on his bare chest with her arm around his waist. "…."

Leah lifted her head. Andrew's eyes stared deeply into hers. She saw his mouth open…then close. "it ok, you don't-" he kissed her "I want to say it. Its just hard after so many years…I want to tell you how I feel, Seelie." Leah kissed his chest where his heart lay. "when you call me that, it's the same as saying those three little words." she placed a hand on his face "ever since the brake up with Sam, it was hard for me to…" she saw the black tint in his eyes.

"…but…I can finally say it…I love you, Andrew Castro Slovene." Andrew stared at her with wide eyes then soften "and…I, you, Leah Clearwater, my Seelie, my future Luna." they kissed with the sounds of musical howls in the night sky.


	5. Chapter 5

The sun shined brightly the next morning. The forest seems to be full of life again, soaking up the water and rays. Sarai groan feeling the sunlight hit her face. She try to shift a little more to the left but the weight on top of her didn't help.

"Ethan…" she gasp feeling his semi-erect penis move within her as he grounded his hips to her ass. He buried his face in the back of her neck "hmmm?" "move." he thrusted "nooo." she moaned "stop, I'm still sore." Ethan stiffen "sorry, Seelie" "the sun is in my eyes." turning over to their side so the sun heated his back she flinched and whimper as he pulled out "thanks."

"guess the heat cycle hit us early this year." he muttered against her bare shoulder "not complaining." he chuckled at his mate.

His hands gently caress her stomach while the other cupped her face. "I wonder how Andrew is going to handle it." Sarai turned her head to kiss him "we already acknowledge her as Alpha…I just have to hope she understand what she's getting into once it happens." Ethan sat up and pulled her on his lap. "it'll be fine…she cant run from this…Andrew wont let her go…come on…" he stood with her

"…I'm starving and the next round will be much fun in the shower." Sarai quivered in his arms.

"Sean!" the black haired wolf thrusted wildly into his female.

Julie grabbed on tightly as her mate pounded her against the shower wall. "present!" he growled. Julie whimpered tilting her head to the side. His bite her. She screamed. Hot clasp of her silken walls tightened around him. His spine stiffen so tight it hurt but slumped down to the floor of the shower.

Reaching over he turned off the water. She moaned softly as he licked the bite he inflicted. "did I hurt you. Seelie?" Julie kissed his head "no…you were wonderful." she unwrapped her legs from his waist. "but next time I'm biting."

Sean growled against her lips "please do."

David and Elliot made food for themselves with the help of the vamps. "something tells me its gonna be an interesting day, today." Tiffany glanced at her husband. "I think today's the day."

Leah giggled as Andrew nibbled the back of her neck. She squirmed in his arms. "no more…" Andrew growled "yes more." Leah brusted into laughter as he tickled her sides. He stop and laughed with her. "you want breakfast in bed or go out to eat?"

"actually I wouldn't mind breakfast in bed." Leah shied away… Andrew kissed her head "anything you want, Seelie." He left the room.

Leah fell back into the bed think of what happened last night. She ran with the pack felt more right than with her brother and Jake. She had finally confessed her love and he did too.

_my future Luna... _

what did he mean by that? Ethan had slipped a few times calling her Luna. Never looking at her directly in the eye. Even Sean and Nigel were doing the same. The girls changed a bit, too.

Leah jumped out of bed and walked out into the office. Seeing the laptop on the desk she wondered if she can google it. She sat down and turned it on. Once it was on she notice a folder blinking red. Curiously she clicked it. The fax machine turned on and began printing.

Leach read the paper.

On the top left corner was a word in bold caps: **RED EVN**

The paper contained information on one of the states Councilors: _Robert Willis_.

Where he lives, he's personal info, he's daily schedule, his family, his co workers, he's medical records.

And at the bottom of the page in bold capital letters : **TO BE ELIMATED AND DISPOSED.**

Andrew walked in with two trays filled with food. Nearly dropping them when her saw the desk. Placing trays on the coffee table he was by her in seconds. "Andrew, what is this?" Seeing the **RED ENV** he snatched the paper and crumbled it.

"you weren't supposed to see that! Never!" Grabbing her arm roughly he dragged her away from the laptop then faced her.

"why are on my laptop? How much did you see?" Leah felt guilty seeing hurt but also fear in his eyes. "how much did you see?" he yelled out causing Leah to forget why she was even on his laptop.

"tell me!" he shuck her roughly "I don't know!" she felt the tear fall freely. Andrew was horrified at what he did. "I'm so sorry!" he crushed her into his chest "I'm sorry-I'm sorry-please don't cry-please-I'm so sorry."

He hated the tint a fear in her sweet scent. It was his fault.

He kissed her face over and over. "why were you at my desk?" he asked more gently. Leah nerves settle "I wanted to looks up a word and I click on some folder that was blinking red. I didn't mean to look, just got too curious." Andrew hugged her tightly while kissing up and down her neck "you weren't suppose to see that. I never wanted you to know." "are you gonna kill him?" Andrew stiffened

"no we are." the pair looked to see the Arcanid couple walk in.

Ethan strolled over to the desk as Sarai stood near her Alpha. They happen to pass by the office when they heard the commotion "why…?" Sarai frowned at Leah "we kill not cause we want to. We have to." Ethan walked over with the unscrambled paper. "its payment to Judd for the pack's protection." Leah looked at Andrew "protect? From who-…your grandfather." Andrew nodded

"good she knows the truth of why we're really here." Sarai noted "but why kill him?" "Judd has reason to issue out hits like these." "it's a END mission." Ethan confirmed "I hate those."

Andrew cupped her chin "Sarai and Ethan are Judd's regularly hired hitman of my pack. They assassinate those who threat our existence, who will expose us if not dealt promptly." Leah looked at the couple "ever since we join up with Andrew, we told Judd we would be the ones paying his debt." Ethan throw his arm over his friend's shoulders "he and David are family. We love them and do whatever to kept them."

Leah's eyes widen when Ethan kissed Andrew fully on the lips.

"Damn it Ethan!" shoving his best friend away.

"cant help it when you look all depressed like that." he grinned playfully. Sarai leaned close to Leah "they were lovers once…" "were not!" "you deny all those passionate nights together" Andrew looked ready to bust a nut "easy Alpha, no need to bite my head off, just changing the mood here." "could have done it differently." the girls laughed "oh man you guys are too much!" Sarai held her sides. Leah fell back on the couch, giggling.

"hey! Who's telling jokes to make people laugh? that's my job!" Sean walked in with Julie bouncing behind him.

"finally out of the shower." Ethan smirked "at least I did it in the shower." Sean grinned "ok, ok no need to trade sex stories." "yea, we have a hit." Julie frowned "Leah-" "she knows." Andrew sat by his woman. "but I don't know if I'm ok with it." "we all aren't." Nigel came in. "non of us like this any more than you do, dear." "the pups?" "with Tiffany and Dante, hunting." Nigel reassured his Alpha.

"hope there's a moose around. don't want a cranky pup in the house." "really? David gets cranky?" Leah said "yea…that's why I like Elli. No matter what animal, her blood thirst is satisfied." Sarai saw the confusion in Leah's eyes. "I thought werewolves don't drink blood." Sean wolf grinned "is just special sauce on our food-but don't worry your food is cooked blood free." Andrew glared at the Beta. "but Elliot drinks blood?"

"yes…." the shifter turn to the Huntress.

"she is half vampire…" Leah stared "like Andrew?" "no" Ethan pulled his mate close to him "she is half vampire and…half wolf shifter like you." "I don't understand…" "Elliot is not really our daughter…" Sarai eyes sadden "she is my niece…" Sarai sat next to Leah.

Grabbing her hands she started to tell her story...

"my father was a werewolf in Ireland. His name was James Basil. A rouge wolf, the best and most feared Hunter in the country. Few packs wanted him in and many want nothing to do with him. From what I was told he watched my mother fight with a mountain lion shifter. She won but was severely injured. So he took her in and nurtured her to health. As a repayment she became his pack. Later on the pack grow creating an elite Hunter Pack. One night the males were in rut meaning sexually driven to mate. My father forced himself on her.

She gave birth to twins…me and my sister, Sarah..."

"I thought I was a DNA dead end…." "no, female shifters lose their period to have children with the one you love." "imprint." "no" Leah looked stared "no female shifter ever imprint or get imprint on, they are luck to find true love for themselves." she felt Andrew lace his fingers with hers. "but there's a loop…you and they can be easily impregnated by werewolves and werecats." "werecats?"

"I'll tell you late." Andrew whispered to her.

"unfortunately my sister, Sarah was born more shifter than were and me more were than shifter. My father raised me to be a Hunter like him. He paid little attention to my mother and sister. I had to defend them every time a male would make sexual advantage towards them. To the pack, my mother and Sarah were fair game. My father didn't nothing when his men tried to rape them countless of times." Sarai's voice cracked, blinking back tears.

"I've been beat and broken protecting them. With a shattered body, I killed any male who dared to touch them. My father was proud of my kills so much he promised their protection if I followed his order, every single word of it. I did what I was told and they remained safe till i found out my sis was having an affair with a half vampire. She told me about him. His name was Elliot Aaron. When she got pregnant by him, I took my mother and we runway from my father. Being titled as a Hunter not only means you're a great killer but the best tracker in the pack. The basturd found us and killed my mother. My sister handed me Elli begging me to run and protect her…so I did." Sarai wiped away her tears.

"then I met Ethan and fell in love…" She smiled up at her mate who smiled back. "…then we raised her and joined Andrew." Leah throw her arms around her neck "I'm so sorry Sarai. It must have been difficult." Sarai hugged her back "I am happy here with the pack and with you, Luna." Leah pulled back and smiled "I'm glad."

Then she realized something…

"why do you guys call me Luna?"

There was a long dead silent pause.

"well, I'm not touching that with a ten foot pole…" Sean grabbed the food trays and handed on to his wife. "…come on honey lets go eat shall we!" dragging he and Julie out the door as quickly as possible.

"come on I help you guys prepare the weapons for the mission." Nigel and the others left.

Andrew sighed "the idiot left with our food."

There was a faint 'I heard that' respond.

The Alpha closed the office doors and took Leah's hand leading her back into the bedroom. He closed the door, then closed the curtains after looking out to see David and the other had return form hunting. He pulled Leah back on to the bed and laid down on their side facing each other.

"Luna is a title to the Alpha Female of a werepack…my pack acknowledge you as their Alpha…" he ran his fingers thru her hair. "but I belong to Jacob's pack." "true but I can cut that bond you have with him and create a new, permit bond with my pack…"

They stared at each other for a few long minutes.

"would you join my pack if I asked you to?" Leah's heart pounded ferisly against her ribcage. Andrew smelt her nerviness. "would you really give me that choice?" "to be honest…No…you really have not choice." he pinned her to the bed "if I take you as my mate here in this room, on this bed, you are mine…." Leah quivered beneath him "…you would become Luna, Alpha Female of the Arrow pack."

He kissed her with a passion like he always did. His tongue danced with hers. Pulling back for air he licked and nibbled down to her neck. "all I have to do is make love to you and mark you with my fangs…" He nipped sharply causing Leah to buckle her hips "…then you would be mine. My mate…my love." he hovered over her. Eyes glazed, mouth gasping for air, face flushed

"once that happens your bond with Jacob is severed and a new bond with form with my pack."

Kissing her gently "please say you will be mine, that you will join the Arrow Pack as their Luna." Leah tried to calm her heart

"and…if I…say no…?"

"you have no choice in the matter….I know the girls have told you about the heat cycle we go thru. I don't know if I can stay away from you knowing you are my mate. My wolf instinct will make me hunt you down and take you even if you fight back…I don't want that to happen…"

He removed himself off the bed and walked over to the window. Opening the curtains Leah sat up on the bed. Andrew took a deep breath and faced her. "I love you, Leah Clearwater…please say you be my mate."

There was a long agonizing pause…

"let me think about it." He's face broke into hurt and pain. She wished she hadn't said that. Quickly turning his back to her. "I see…" He clutched his fist then ran out the door.

An hour pass by and still no Andrew. The men decide to go look for him as the girls stayed to comfort Leah.

"I know this looks hard to handle but he's right…you really don't have a choice…" Julie said gently "…and rejecting the thought will brake his soul." Leah busted into tears. Sarai hugged her "when we find our mates it doesn't matter, we just want them and be happy with them."

Sarai removed her engagement ring "this is only for show…" she place the ring in Leah's hand "…its not even real white gold, just stainless steel…" "why…?" "because I became Ethan's mate the day we met. We were 16, we made love and I was his."

"I was 14 and Sean 18 when we mated. To us werewolves once we find our soul mate you can never be without each other. He's your half as you are his." Leah looked down at the ring "Mating is much deeper that any human marriage. Your in it for life. No divorcing, no separation, no nothing…" Sarai took the ring and placed it on the coffee table.

Then both girls grabbed each of her hand while Tiffany and Elliot who sat quietly gave her a reassuring smile. "if one dies the other will follow." Leah stared at Sarai "they die of a broken heart and a shattered soul…most wolves survive because of the children they have but even then they will slowly die…" Julie squeezed her hand lightly "rejecting him about the mating in any kind of way, your killing him slowly. Not only will he suffer but you as well." Sarai patted her hand.

"if you must think about it, I suggest you do it quick and be realistic about the situation. We gave you enough to know what your getting yourself into, but if you love him…I know you'll make the right decision."

* * *

><p>The men managed to find their Alpha quick thanks to the bond with David. They saw the Alpha laying on his stomach. His dark chocolate fur waved in the wind. Ethan walked over and sat his back against the dark wolf's right ribcage. Sean did the same on the opposite side. Nigel sat indian style in front of the wolf. Dante leaned on a near by tree as David stayed a few feet away.<p>

"come on Andy its not the end of the world." Ethan said

"…"

"ok so it might but you know she say yes and be yours." Sean assured

"…"

"Ignoring us isn't going to help either." Ethan poked his head.

"…"

"Andrew?" Nigel nudged the wolf's head.

Ethan took a look at his friend's face. "is he sleeping?" Sean frowned. "his heart beat is slower than normal." "even his breathing has slowed down too" the men were uneasy.

"he's locked in." the males turn to David strolling over to them with Dante.

"locked?" "he mental locked himself in his mind." Dante explained. "what do we do?" "nothing, I'm going to get him out." Nigel moved over to let David sit in front of his brother. "whatever you do, DO NOT TOUCH me or him while I'm inside." "why-" "you don't wanna know." Dante warned.

Pressing his forehead to the wolf's, he closed his eyes. When he opened them, he was in a dark hallway. Walking down he notice a few doors.

A light gray marked 'pack'.

A light blue marked 'David'.

An orange marked 'Ethan'.

A dark green marked 'Judd'.

And a pink marked 'Leah'.

As he passed by each door the hallway got darker. He ignored the last door cake in blood marked 'mom and dad'.

He felt a shadow follow him more further down the endless hallway. "show yourself." David demanded. A dark chuckled echoed "hello Davy." the figure stepped out of the shadows. The man looked just like Andrew but was not his real brother. He was Andrew's vamp half.

The only difference is his skin was pale and his hair was black. His eyes were the same blue but the black cover his eyes as well. His fangs stood out as he smiled evilly. He was dressed in all black and had chains around his arms, legs and hanging around his neck.

"Ampyru." David narrowed his eyes "dear brother it is great to see you, it has been such a long time." "where is he?" Ampyru frowned "why I am right here, little brother." David flashed his fangs "you are half of him. I want the rest of him." the older vamp glared "what is wrong with just settling with me. We're more alike you and I." David scuffled "just show me where he is."

Ampyru sighed in defense "he's with Brother Wolf."

They walked further down till they came upon the very last doors. They looked like the double doors of his brother's office but on the left door was a wolf head and on the other a bat wing. Ampyru opened his door for David to go in first.

In the room there was Andrew sitting near a fireplace. Next to him was a large dark brown wolf. "Ampyru who did you-" the wolf snarled but saw David. "Little Paws what are you doing here?" the wolf happily ran to him. Andrew stood up quickly "David!"

"so this is where you've been hiding for a whole hour." he said as he pet the wolf. "an hour? I guess I lost track of time…" "the pack was worried so we came looking for you." "is everyone here?" "no just the boys and me….lets get out of here."

"no, stay." the wolf growled at the vamp "not likely, Ampyru but I will be seeing you when I can." his brother's twin frowned. The brothers walked to the double doors and opened them.

The men were relief to see the brothers awake. "I thought you might have got stuck." Dante said. Andrew shape shifted back. Sean handed him his sweat pants. "you ok man." Andrew pulled up the pants "I'm not sure."

Ethan put an arm around his shoulder "if you get blue balls your more than welcome to my bed." the Alpha rolled his eyes

"home?" Sean said

"home."


	6. Chapter 6

Leah cell phone rang and smiled seeing the special number "hi Andrew" "_mi amor_." Andrew husky Spanish always made her insides melt. It had been a week since they're first date and he made sure all her free time was spent on him. "sucks that you're working." Leah giggled a bit "well I do need to work to make money." she was aware of his riches and liked the fact he respect her independents.

Just then Sam and Emily walked in to the min store she worked at. "so. How's business?" "dull" he chuckled "got any apples?" Leah couldn't but giggled causing Sam to look at her "plenty of red ones." "give me 10 minutes." the call ended. Leah rolled her eyes. Truly obese with apples. "hey Leah can you restock the last shelf on the last row." Sophia Call had a box full of caned yams. "ok." Leah grabbed the boxes.

"excuses me _mi amor_…" Leah stiffen feeling large hands squeeze her hips "…where are the apples?" she shiver as Andrew nibbled on her ear. "umm…umm…uh…" Andrew pulled away smirking "Leah can you-" Sam stopped to see the wereAlpha with his arms wrapped tightly around Leah's waist making the bodies press intimately. Sam glared "this a public place do you mind." Andrew smirked "no I don't and neither does she."

"oh Leah you naughty girl." "Mrs. Call!" the older woman giggled "its ok, come on Sam I'll ring you up." she walked away but Sam still lingered "get off her before someone else sees and get the wrong idea." "I could care less…" Sam saw how Leah look flushed and quivered under the Were's hands.

The angry slow creped thru his body. "get off her." the warning growl did nothing good. Andrew just slid his hands back to her hips but still kept his body pressed close "Sam." the slight tugged snapped him out "leave them alone." Emily begged. "listen to _your woman_, Sam. You have no business with _mine_." "what did you say?" he snarled.

Leah gently pushed Andrew away. "don't act like you own me, Sam." she glared angrily "you're not his-" "and I'm not yours." Sophia stepped in "ok stop it before this gets ugly." "yea, like when you clawed his back." Leah was satisfied to see the guilt on his face. "come on Sam lets go, please." Sam hesitated but left the store in a rush with Emily.

"I apologize Mrs. Call . I did not want to start a fight." Andrew lightly bowed "I wasn't your fault dear, he just jealous." Sophia giggled at his odd behavior. "she right Andrew, he just being a dick." Andrew kissed her nose "you're cute when you're angry." Leah's face turned red and Sophia's light laughter wasn't helping..

.

.

.

"oooooo, another hot date with the werewolf, sis"

Leah throw her hair brush. "beat Seth." her brother caught the object "I bet your gonna just make out the whole time." "I'm gonna rip you new ones!" Seth ran for his dear life as his sister chased him around the house.

The young wolf thru the door open but stop to see Andrew ready to knock on it. "oh hi Andre-whoa!" Leah slammed into him. Andrew quickly stepped aside then caught Leah before she fell. Seth was face down on the porch floor.

"not cool."

Andrew moved a low branch so it wouldn't be in Leah's way as she showed him La Push. "there's a river up ahead I want to show you." Holding his hand she lead them on. "and from there there's this nice quiet spot I like to take naps when I go wolf."

The small river was in sight. They both sat on a near by rock over by the water.

"its soothing to hear the water run…almost like mother nature is singing." Andrew leaned in and kissed her cheek "like your voice soothes me." Leah look down tiring to hide her face. He chuckled then cupped her chin "just you being with me soothes my very soul."

He kissed her lips lovingly.

A black wolf stood in the distance. Sam couldn't stop this angry feeling toward the Were. Every time he sees her with him, he wants to rip the other wolf apart...

.

.

.

Leah was have fun hanging out with Sarai and Julie.

"…but he looked so cute, curled up on the couch like that after you left. Guess your scent stained the seat." Leah's face has been turning red too much since she dated Andrew." "you should have seen the sparkle in his eyes when he saw you wearing his shirt today." Julie grinned.

That day when he first saw her at the lake, he gave her the white buttoned shirt to keep. "he just loves the fact that his scent was on her, typical males." Sarai snickered. Leah pressed the collar of the shirt to her nose. It smelled as if he were here with her.

"guess he's not the only one…"

yup her face was red again…

.

.

.

"Wow…" Leah stared at Andrew eyes wide "…13 different languages." "yes but I was always fluent in Spanish being that my mother was born in Spain."

They were on one of their dates.

"what about the others-?" "they also know about 13. Sean, Ethan, Sarai, Julie, everyone knows different languages." Andrew took her hand and kissed it "you already hear me speak Spanish." Leah blushed and nodded remember he sometimes whisper it in her ear when they we're alone.

The Were grinned "should I whisper to you in French or Japanese?"

She shivered as he nibbled her wrist.

.

.

.

The sun shined brightly at La Push beach. "lets play chicken!" Sean ran to the water with his giggling wife over his shoulder. Jared grabbed his girlfriend Kim "your so going down!" and went after the other wolf.

"hey David wanna swim?" "I don't like the beach much less the dirty water." Seth frowned. David had his swim trucks but stayed in the shades of the trees. "a little sun would do good for your pale compaction, maybe after today you actually look more like you brother."

The boy snarled at Jake's comment. With inhuman speed and strength thru him far in the water. Jake surface, gasping for air. "well that didn't look like fun…" Seth chuckled nervously as David glanced at him "you wanna be next…" Seth shook his head.

" was that necessary." David turned to his older brother. "he was making fun of me." "was not" Jake yelled out from the water. In the light Leah saw the difference between the to brothers. David had pale skin and black hair while Andrew was tan and had dark chocolate hair.

David saw Leah stare at him. His usual cold eyes soften making look more like an innocent child. She always notice how he would give other people the cold shoulder but never to her and especially to Elliot. Rarely at times to his own brother. That was another difference, their attitude towards people.

Andrew was distant but not cold. When he gets to know the people he warms up to them. David on the other hand was harsh and rude at times when he talked to others. He thinks highly of himself as if were more powerful then her pack brothers but with her and Elliot he was sweet and respectful.

They were as different as night and day. Andrew was warm and bright like summer days. David was cold and dark as winter nights.

"hey Davy lets make sand castles." Elliot tugged him by the hand.

Paul and Rachel were ready to leave to the beach. "where are you going?" them froze "um…to-um…the beach…" Sam glared at him. "who's patrolling?" "the new pups." he flinched at his Alpha's growl.

"what's taking him so long?" Sarai looked at Quil. "is Paul even coming?" Embry asked "Jake invited him since his sister was coming." Quil, along with Claire played in the sand with Elliot and David.

Sarai sat on the dry, dead log with Embry who sat a little to close for her comfort. "if he can come its probably cuz Sam caught him." "mommy look what I found!" Elliot showed Sarai a pink sea shell. "MOMMY?" Embry and Quil yelled out loud. "she's my daughter…is that a problem?" her hand slowly turned to lethal claws "No!" their back stiffen.

Leah was laugh as Julie splashed water at her near the shorelines.

She saw Amy who was sun tanning, now was sitting up with a drooling face. Leah turn to what she was looking at. Andrew raised above the water, he shined from the wet drips of water that rolled down his body.

Unlike Sean who reminded her of how Emmett's body is built, Andrew was slender but muscular. His well defined pecks, muscular triceps and biceps, six pack, and toned legs. He pretty much had a body of a UFC fighter. Leah felt a hot tingle between her legs. His eyes suddenly locked with hers. His lustful gaze make her knees buck and splashed down in to the water banks.

Julie giggled seeing Andrew flash over to her with worry then screamed as Sean thru her in the water. Amy glared and huff see Andrew with Leah and got back to tanning.

"are you alright?" picked her up in his arms. "yes I'm fine." she said quickly. He chuckled as her carried her to sit on the blanket they shared. He sat her down and he sat behind her with his legs on each side if her. She blushed as he wrapped his arms around her and pressed her back against his chest.

She bit back a moan feeling his hand cupped her breast and nibbling her neck. "no sex on the beach!" Andrew growled at a grinning Jake who then was smacked with a wet sand ball to the face. Quil and Embry laughed their ass off seeing that David hit his target dead on.

"what the hell was that for?" Jake yelled as he tired to remove the sand off his face. David just glared and returned to play with Elliot.

.

.

.

Leah felt like she know more about Andrew after he told her he was half vampire also. She'd never image a creature like him. And then she finally met his best friend, Ethan Arcanid. It was strange that he bowed to her like royalty. She and the girls were in the kitchen making dinner.

"are you sure he didn't fuck her."

"Sean I swear I'm going to break your face."

Ethan smirked at his angry, bashful friend. "now, now Andy, I told you to use protection-"

"I didn't do anything to her!"

"then what was the bite mark about?"

"just ignore them." Julie said as she stirred the pot.

"yea, they just want to tease him, but its all fun and games till he break one of their noses." Sarai said.

Leah stiffen hearing faint sounds of a cracking bones.

"Damn it Andrew!" both Ethan and Sean yelled

"told yea."

.

.

.

Sarai and Ethan sat protective close to her and Andrew. She know the other of his pack were weary when Sam walked over with Emily.

"hey…umm…Andrew, who's you new friend?" she saw Ethan narrowed his eyes "Ethan Arcanid. Andrew's personal assassin." never thought she'd see Sam intimated by another person.

"hi Leah." her cousin looked nervous "hey Emily, this is Sarai." they shook hands. "nice to meet you Emily." "you too." they talked a bit but she left seeing that Sam was not wanted by the other males.

"that felt weird." "what? Talking with her?" "yea…it felt like I was talking to a strange. She and I were like best friends, practically sisters, but now…it feels different."

.

.

.

Leah groan at the thought of Andrew coming over for a family dinner. Her mom want to be in the loop of her relationship. She dial his number "hello Leah." just with his voice she was getting hot "hi-ii-I Andrew." he chucked seductively making her bite back a moan

"are you free to play?" Leah smiled "actually my mom would like you over for dinner…" "that sound wonderful. What time?" Leah chewed on her lip "um…around 6." "that's good, we have enough time to play." Leah chuckled "be over there soon."

Dinner didn't turn out so well…actually it went bad.

The Arrow Pack gathered around Andrew and David. All of the growling softly to comfort their Alpha and the pup.

After everyone feel asleep in their bedrooms, David reassured Andrew that he was fine and didn't want to be babied. Andrew kissed his brother's head "just come to my room if you need me." "okay." the boy rolled his eyes at him.

Andrew lead Leah to his office and into his bedroom. "you can have my bed…I don't sleep much by if I need to I'll just nap on the couch in my office.." he handed her a shirt and sweat pants. "are you sure? I don't want you to be uncomfortable." He kissed her cheek "I'll be fine, go and sleep."

It was midnight when Leah heard angry voices outside the bedroom. Opening the door she saw everyone in the office. "what's going on?"

Julie was making tea before she left with the others to run under the full moon. Leah walked in the kitchen "Sean said she took her car with her." "figures she would…" Julie handed her a coffee mug. "…here give this to Andrew, it will clam him down." She said as she rushed out the front doors.

Leah walked in the office with a coffee mug. Placing on the desk she stood next to him. Sitting quietly, Andrew hurt face made her sad. He read the small letter over and over.

"its my fault." Andrew crumpled the paper. "if I had given her what she wanted-" "then you would have lead her on." she put a hand on his shoulder. He stood up and faced his window. "you are right. She should have been satisfy with my love of family…"Leah knew what it was like being loved then lose it to another person.

The full moon was out and the pack was running loose in their turf. "are you going to find her?" Leah question as she laced her fingers with his. "no…she disowned herself from us…by pack law she is no longer pack and non of my concern."

.

.

.

Now Leah sat in the office with the picture in her hand that Tiffany took just a few hours ago. She told the other girls she want to be alone and they left her to her thoughts.

"_I love you, Leah Clearwater…please say you be my mate." _

A tear landed on the photo.

"I need to go home."

"I'll drive you." Leah looked up to see Sarai. "no…I need a good run…it will help clear my mind and be focus." Sarai nodded but Leah saw she was upset of her decision.

"you cant run from this…" she whisper "I'm not…" Leah whispered back.


	7. Chapter 7 Mating

"_I love you, Leah Clearwater…please say you be my mate." _

"I need to go home."

"I'll drive you." Leah looked up to see Sarai. "no…I need a good run…it will help clear my mind and be focus." Sarai nodded but Leah saw she was upset of her decision.

"you cant run from this…" she whisper "I'm not…" Leah whispered back.

* * *

><p>Andrew and the boys slowly walked to the house which was an hour and thirty minute trip thru the woods. Hating the gloom atmosphere Ethan jumped on the Alpha's back<p>

"if you keep this up, I'm gonna violate you in front of the boys." Ethan whisper seductively.

Andrew grabbed the collar of his shirt and thru him off. The Pack Spy just twisted his body and land on his feet.

"will you cut that out!" Sean never seen his Alpha so red in the face.

"I swear I'm gonna-!"

"easy Andy, he just loves you and hates to see you all depressed like this." Dante said. "quit calling me that, you know I don't like that name…"

"yea like Arrow is any better." Sean grinned and Nigel chuckled.

"that reminds me…you and the pervert are hiding something from us since yesterday. David looked up at his brother.

"its best if we were all in the office to explain the grave news we received."

"then why are we walking, lets run!"

Once the boys got to the house Andrew ran straight to his office. "Leah!" she wasn't there or in his bedroom. "she left." Andrew turn to Sarai "what do you mean she left?" he growled dangerously. Sarai shifted uncomfortably "she returned home-" "why didn't you stop her?" she flinched "I'll be back!" Andrew ran out the doors but was tugged back "she needs space." Julie let go of his arm as his eyes tinted black.

He ran off to Jacob's territory. "leave him…" Ethan said "…we have more important things to worry about."

Andrew ran blindly to Leah scent that he didn't watch where he was going. He actually tripped and tumbled to the ground. "damn." he cursed "I thought you werewolves were graceful on your feet." Andrew got up.

"has Leah pass by here?" Sam narrowed his eyes "no she haven't, why?" the Were ignored him and started to sniff about.

"did you hurt her?"

"that's non of your business."

Sam growled "its is if you hurt her." "forgetting that she's my woman, no longer yours." "If I didn't imprint she would still be mine." Andrew smirked

"doesn't matter, she belongs to me, Sam. Whether you like it or not she will be in _my_ pack, live in _my_ house, be _naked_ in _my_ bed As. My. Wife."

With a fierce snarl Sam attacked.

Andrew dodged the wolf's deadly jaws. Unfortunately he stumble on some rocks but mange to catch Sam's open jaws prevent him from biting down on his shoulder. "Andrew!" the wereAlpha saw his mate and her brother.

Saliva caused his hands to slip.

Powerful jaws broke his whole right ribcage. Andrew growled with pain and clawed Sam in the face make him let go. The impact of the fall cause Andrew to cough up blood. One of his broken ribs had pierced his right lung.

Seeing Andrew on the ground bleeding, Leah snapped. Her wolf took over. The small gray wolf attacked and mauled Sam violently. Seth ran over to the fallen wolf "Andrew! Andrew!" Seth could see the man's eyes in and out of focus. "help…me (cough blood)…up." Seth carefully help Andrew sit up.

"Leah stop!"

Jacob ran over to them "I said stop! that's an order!" Leah turned around and glared at him with teeth baring. Jake just pointed to Andrew and she shifted back "Andrew!" she didn't care that she was naked, she was scared for her boyfriend.

The group could see that Andrew was struggling to breath. Cupping his face into her hands "Andrew can you hear me? Can you heal? Do you need to go to the hospital?" "Can… heal….just (cough blood) need…few… minutes…" he coughed up more blood.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" David clenched his right side. "David what's wrong?" Nigel and the other surrounded him "Andrew…" everyone stiffened "…is hurt…badly…" "David!" the boy fainted from the unfamiliar sharp pain. "Ethan, Sean, Dante!" Sarai ran out the door with the boys as Nigel and the girls stayed behind.

Sarai for the first time in many years shape shifted into a horse sized ginger wolf. The boys jumped from tree branch to tree branch as quickly as possible.

Jake looked ready to shift when another wolf tackled Sam to a tree. Sean and the boys landed near the Clearwaters. "oh man Andy!"

"stop…her…" Sarai attack Sam with the intention to kill.

Slammed him into the tree she spun around, using her hinge legs slammed him back to the tree, severely breaking his ribcage. With her jaws clamped to his left back leg she yanked it and popped it out of place then snapped his lower leg bone in half. Sam howled in agonizing pain.

Ethan slammed his body against her before she aimed at his throat for the death blow.

"enough Sarai! You did you damage !Now Stop!"

Sarai snarled at him "you attention should be on Alpha! We'll deal with that basturd later!" Embry and Quil showed up in wolf form. So did Sam's pack. They were all surprise to see another wolf like them.

"Andrew!" Leah cried as her boyfriend passed out. "we need to take him home now!" Dante and Seth put Andrew on Sean's back. Ethan gave Leah his shirt "do cry Luna, he's gonna be fine." he tried to comfort her as he helped her on Sarai's back." "we're coming with you." Ethan nodded to Jake and they all ran back to the mansion.

Nigel removed the coffee table as the men laid Andrew in the middle of the living room. Elliot was sitting on the couch with the unconscious boy laying on her lap. " Andrew" "Leah, no" Julie grabbed her. Leah struggled out of her arms but clasped to her knees sobbing her boyfriend's name. Julie left Jacob and Seth to her.

"his whole right ribcage is shattered and its healing too slow." Nigel said as he examined his Alpha. Seeing Andrew breath with difficulty, his hand turned to a lethal claw "one of his ribs has pierced his lungs. It wont heal properly if its not fixed."

Ethan held down Andrew's right arm and Dante the left. Sean handed his shirt to Sarai then he and Tiffany held down his legs.

Sarai held David in her arms. Nigel's claw sliced Andrew skin open then carefully dug in to remove the rib to put it in place. Andrew screamed and his body jolted. "Julie hugged Leah's face not wanting her to see or hear. Jake and Seth looked away. David also scream feeling his brother's pain. Elliot silently sobbed at the heart wrenching noise.

The screaming stopped.

Nigel pulled out his clawed hand.

"he's not breathing." Dante alerted

"he will just give it a minute."

They saw a faint movement "not good he lost too much blood." Nigel bit down on his wrist then squeezed out the blood as it dripped on Andrew's lips. Ethan opened his mouth more.

Andrew's eyes snapped open and latched his fangs to the elder's wrist. Nigel winced as the Alpha dug his fangs deeper, sucking the life out of him. "ok, stop Andy." Ethan saw Nigel get paler "enough Andrew! Before you kill him!" Ethan put pressured on his jaw. He let go. Nigel slumped back onto the sofa.

"where am I?" Andrew's pupils dilated back to normal. Leah couldn't help but throw herself at him. "Lee Lee?…what's going on?" "Sam attacked you." the Alpha looked at Jake "that's right-" he winced. "sorry!" Leah pulled away "how did that happen?" Andrew quickly got to his feet

"David! Are you-"

"I'm just damn peachy thanks to you." the pup snarled softly laying his head on Elliot's lap. "stop crying I'm fine." seeing Elliot wipe her tears.

Andrew stumbled back feeling disoriented. "easy Alpha, you got up to quick, sit before you hurt yourself." Sean said as he and Dante helped him on the sofa. Leah sat on his left side. Ethan helped Nigel sit on the sofa across from him. "are you ok uncle?" "yes I'm fine."

Andrew looked guilty "that was incredibly dangerous, Nigel, I could have killed you." Nigel laughed "your father said the same thing when he was a similar situation." Andrew still frowned as he buried his face in Leah's neck "you know I hate drinking blood."

"you drink blood?"

Sean grinned at Seth "like I told your sister its just special sauce we put on our food." Jake looked sick "no you food were blood free, plus its not like we use human blood-" "Sean shut up." Julie growled

"pretty much, it wolf nature for us to taste it along with food, I like buffalo blood on my food-ow!" Ethan rubbed his ear after Sarai tugged it painfully "they don't need to now that especially about _other people._"

Ethan stiffen realizing how close he spilled Andrew's and David's heritages. Now one else need to know what kind of creatures the brothers were.

"Andrew?"

Leah nudged her boyfriend feeling him go limp on her. "he passed out again." Dante took a look "he needs rest, go put him to bed." Nigel ordered. Sean nodded and helped Dante with their Alpha to his room. Leah went with them. "Jake I think Leah is going to spend another night here. Seth, I think you should go tell you mom she wont be seeing your sister today." The boys nodded to Tiffany

"actually I'm gonna go see if Sam's ok and give him a good talking to." "yea, what got into him any ways?"

"wouldn't put passed him if it was something about Leah." Ethan said. David groaned "will you all shut up, my head hurts." Julie giggled I think we should put you to bed to." she stopped giggling seeing his cold stare "I am 14 not 4, wretch." Sarai snarled

"no insulting."

"mouth, boy." Nigel scolded.

"14? I thought you were 10?" Jake and Seth were shocked.

Sitting up David looked at the shifters "my body slowly aged because I '_imprint_' on Elliot. She's 11." the little girl giggled and hugged his arm "that's pretty cool." Seth grinned. "ok, we'll talk late. Come on Seth, we need to check things on our side." Jake walked to the doors "right."

It was mid afternoon.

Nigel wanted to go on his second date with Sophia but was still concerned for his Alpha. "don't you dare cancel." Ethan ripped the phone out of his hands. "I must-" "I'll be here so will Sean, Dante and the girls. Plus David says he's fine, he just needs rest so that his body heals properly."

Nigel sighed "very well…call me if any thing happens." Ethan nodded

"wait for us." David and Elliot walked over them at the door.

"were are you going?" Ethan raised an eyebrow. "I called Seth that I was going to his house to explain the situation and of course I don't leave Elliot behind." "its fine, hun, they have permeation." Sarai said to her mate who didn't look happy about it "please daddy." Ethan groan

"Andrew better not kill me for this when he wakes."

"mom David is here!" "oh! Hello David, welcome home." "thank you Mrs. Clearwater." "and who's this." "my girlfriend, Elliot." Sue looked at him surprised "good afternoon, Mrs. Clearwater." "h-hello Elliot…um are you a little young to be…girlfriend and boyfriend" "age doesn't matter to a werewolf when he finds his soul mate." Sue blink "soul mate? She's your's?" David nodded

"so why you here, little man?" Seth quickly change the subject." "you haven't told your mom about the situation?" "no, I was waiting on you." Sue looked at the boys confused. Seth turn to his mom

"Leah's staying over again."

"are you sure honey?" "yes mom." "I'll take care of her, Sarai." "you better, brat." Ethan growled into Sarai's cell phone. "you know I do, pervert." the call ended "don't be so harsh on him, Ethan." he just grumbled as he helped her with dinner.

"she right, he's just a kid like Elli, no need to worry about the hormones"

"I can break your nose just as good as Andy, Sean." the Beta smirked "and I can make a better meal than your shitty cooking." Tiffany whacked both men with a wooden spoon. "shut up and cook. Hunger makes you all cranky." Julie giggled "thank Tiff, I would have done that but my hands are full."

Leah sat on the bed watching Andrew sleep.

"He'll probably wake at the full moon. He'll be fully healed by then." Leah didn't say anything, Dante sighed "dinner is almost done, you need to eat-"

"I'm not leaving him." Dante frowned "ok, I'll just tell the girls to bring you in food." he shut the door behind him, leaving them alone.

* * *

><p>Nigel walked Sophia to the door "I had a wonderful time, may we go on another date?" he ask as he kissed her hand. Sophia blushed "of course. I'd really like that…would you like to come in for a drink?" Nigel looked at his cell.<p>

10:02 pm.

"um…sure, why not."

Once in side Sophia walked to a nearby closet. Opening, Nigel helped her remove her light sweater and hung it along with her purse. As he sat down he checked his cell again. No calls or texts. "is some thing the matter?" look up at his beauty he smiled "no, just seeing if my nephews have called me." "how many do you have?" Sophia handed a cup of tea "just two."

"do you have any children of your own." Sophia covered her month, that was rude of her.

"just one, a son."

"o-o-o-oh so you were married once." "no, his mother was just my girlfriend and since we were young I got her pregnant at 15." "oh my." "but I raised my son and stood by her side until she died from an accident." "oh I'm so sorry."

"it's alright. I make her happy and my son is a grown man with his own family to raise." "how old is he now?" "25." then he stood and walked over to her "and now I found a beautiful woman to date." she giggled with blush. He smiled as he cupped her chin

"may I?" Sophia gulped and nodded. He kiss was gentle and sweet. Sophia felt shivers go down her spine, her head felt light and her heart hummed in her chest.

As she wrapped her arms around his neck he deepened the kiss. Now she was feeling hot and needy. Nigel pressed her more against the counter and nudged her legs apart with his leg. "beautiful." he muttered against her lips. She moaned when he went for her neck.

Nigel nearly growled when her head knocked back, signaling his wolf that she was submitting to him.

He pulled back and restrained his wolf when he hear her whimper in protest.

"I'm sorry…that was out of line."

Sophia shuck her head "more." she saw a tint of gold in his brown eyes. He kissed her more aggressively. She moaned against his lips. He gripped her waist and sat her on top of the counter. His hands roamed her body, feeling her quiver.

Again he pulled away. "…no…"

"yes"

Her husky voice went straight to his cock. Sophia bucked her hips as Nigel nipped and sucked her neck

"bedroom, now." he growled.

She whimper as she tightened her legs at his waist and arms on his neck. In second her back hit the bed, his mouth on hers.

Nigel couldn't take it. The moon was high but not full. And the heat cycle was driving him nuts. His wolf wanted to mate. His nose told him she was not ovulating so she wouldn't get pregnant if he took her now. With his wolf speed he got them both naked in bed.

"beautiful." he growled as he looked every inched of her body. Then quickly latched on her left breast. Suckling on her nipple like a new born. "Nigel!" she moaned out loud. Her back arched with need. He switched to the other, gentle nibbling on the nipple causing her to squirm. "tasty." he grumble, his lips slowly slid south. Where ever his lips were, her flesh burn with pleasure. Throw her head back, she gasped as Nigel kissed her clitoris dead on. Chuckling seductively he licked her pussy, tasting her wetness.

Nigel groan at her taste. It was like honey mixed with vanilla. She screamed and thrusted her hips as he lapped her pink lips.

Curling his arms around her thigh to keep her still for his and her pleasure. She moan non stop as he licked and nibbled her flesh. "Nigel!" he shoved his tongue inside her. She tried to pull away, it was too much but he growled and fucked her till she gasped for air.

"taste so good. Cum, cum for me." he voice was more rougher and deeper than normal.

Sophia thrashed about as he sucked on her clit hard then gentle bit down making her scream as she climaxed. He growled softly as he lapped her juice. Nigel smirked see her face. She looked down to see his erection. His cock was thick and pulsing with need. Nigel kissed her with rough passion .

"you taste divine my dear, I wonder how you would feel around me." she whimpered as he rubbed his cock on her pussy "mine." he thrusted into her. Sophia dug her nails on his back. Nigel buried his face into her neck "tight. Warm." Then thrusted like a wild man.

"Nigel!" he loved the way she screamed his name over and over and he fucked to the bed. Sophia was drowning in pleasure that she didn't she or hear anything but the feel of him inside her. Nigel's fangs length, his eyes glowed and his pants were light huff of growls.

"mine!" he growled again as he felt the heat raise within his body.

Sophia gasped an empty scream as she felt his seeds fill her up cause her to orgasm with him. The wolf slumped on top of her lushes body. His woman just snuggled more against him and fell in to sweet slumped.

A gray wolf with spots on his shoulder ran thru the woods near his house. Embry stopped seeing something larger prowling close to the house \ _mom _/ Nigel dodged Embry's sneak attack. Snarling, ready to attack again, Embry stop seeing a werewolf. A familiar scent passed his nose \ _Nigel? / _it seems the were read his mind and nodded

"I'm must speak with you." Embry shift on two legs. "why are you here?" he asked as he pulled up his shorts. He saw the were's ear lower and flattened a bit.

"please do not be upset with me Embry."

It was weird to hear his horsed, deep voice. Completely different to his human. Even more to talk to him like this too. Nigel looked into the teen's eyes. "I spent the night with your mother."

they were quiet for a bit

"you slept with my mother."

Nigel nodded. Embry body tremble "you-!"

"I love her!" Embry froze

"I'm in love with your mother…ever since Jacob's birthday, I wanted her."

Embry just stood there staring at him for a moment

"she's your soul mate…" Nigel causally walked over to him. "

yes, she is…I want to be with her, Embry. I promise to love her and you. I'm not gonna replace your father-"

"father? Please I have no father. Mom just had her reasons for leaving him and I didn't care mush for them."

Nigel growled softly "understandable. But I did mean it. I would love you and your mother." Embry scuffled "just keep making her happy like you always have even before you asked her out, she was happy…" "if I have your permeation, may I marry her in the near future."

Embry eyes widen "w-w-w-w-what? Why say that? She's a grown woman. She'd the one who's gonna say yes or no."

the were chuckled "I know but you are her son. The one thing the holds her heart too. I don't want you to feel like I'm taking her away from you. I just want the both of you when I marry her some day soon."

another quiet pause

"if she's happy, I'm happy. You're a great guy…you are free to marry my mom if you do."

"thank you, Embry."


	8. The Pack

**Pack Charater Profile**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Alpha Male - Leader of the Pack<strong>_

Name: Andrew Castro Slovene

Gender: male / 6'2

Age: 23 years old

Hair/eyes: dark brown / lavender blue

Statue: vampire / werewolf hybrid

_**Andrew's younger brother - Pup**_

Name: David Castro Slovene

Gender: male / 4'8

Age: 13 years old

Hair/eyes: short, flat black / lavender blue

Statue: vampire / werewolf hybrid

* * *

><p><em><strong>Male Beta - 2<strong>__**nd**__** in Command**_

Name: Sean Sairys

Gender: male / 6 ft

Age: 24 years old

Hair/eyes: short spiky black / amber brown

Statue: werewolf, Julie's husband

* * *

><p><em><strong>Scout <strong>_

Name: Amy Basil

Gender: female / 5'7

Age: 19 years old

Hair/eyes: wavy caramel brown/ amber brown

Statue: full werewolf, half cousin of Andrew and David

_**Scout **_

Name: Julie Sairys

Gender: female / 5'8

Age: 23 years old

Hair/eyes: long dark auburn / honey brown

Statue: werewolf, Sean's wife

* * *

><p><em><strong>Enforcer - Hunter [assassin] 3rd in Command<strong>_

Name: Sarai Arcanid

Gender: female / 5'8

Age: 22 years old

Hair/eyes: long ginger brown / honey brown

Statue: shape shifter / werewolf, Ethan's wife

_**Scout [spy] - Hunter [assassin] 4**__**th**__** in Command**_

Name: Ethan Arcanid

Gender: male / 5'11

Age: 23 years old

Hair/eyes: shaggy light brown / green amber

Statue: werewolf, Sarai's husband

_**Sarai's Niece [adopted daughter] - Pup**_

Name: Elliot Flora Arcanid

Gender: female / 4'8

Age: 13 years old

Hair/eyes: short honey blond / green

Statue: shape shifter / vampire

* * *

><p><em><strong>Follower of Andrew <strong>_

Name: Tiffany Cadogan Grael

Gender: female / 5'6

Age: 24 years old

Hair/eyes: shoulder, curly chestnut brown / topaz orange

Statue: vampire - memory manipulator, Dante's wife

Name: Dante Grael

Gender: male / 5'11

Age: 26 years old

Hair/eyes: short platinum blond / topaz orange

Statue: vampire - tracker, Tiffany's husband

* * *

><p><em><strong>Pack Elder [caretaker]<strong>_

Name: Nigel Shepherd

Gender: male / 5'11

Age: 34 years old

Hair/eyes: short salt and pepper / amber brown

Statue: werewolf

* * *

><p><strong>Amy's Car<strong>

__Dark sliver _2003 BMW z4 _

**Sarai and Ethan's Car**

_2005 Ferrari GG50 Red_

**Sean and Julie's Car**

_2003 Jaguar XF IC Concept Sliver_

**Andrew's Car**

_2004 Lexus LF-C Concept Black_

**Dante's Motorcycle**

Dark blue 2002 Honda Ace 750 Delux, Standard

**Tiffany's car**

_2004 Porsche Carrera gt_


	9. Chapter 9 Mating

Leah ran her fingers thru Andrew's hair. He looked peaceful when he slept. "wake up Andrew." she whisper softly then sighed. She got up to stretch her legs and began to examine the room. Two dressers on each side of the doors, a wardrobe next to the window and a night stand on the other side of the bed. She also notice the there was no pictures or wall decoration or even a mirror hung on the walls.

She rumbled thru the dressers for a shirt and some sweat pants. Taking off Ethan's shirt and dressing in Andrew's spare clothes. The wardrobe seem to call her attention. Leah gently opened it to see no clothes.

Instead there was as beautiful violin and an amulet of a silver crest moon with a moon stone hung in the middle. On the top shelf was an envelope and a piece of paper. Leah opened the envelop to find some pictures. The first on was a black haired man watching a slight tan baby sleep on his belly. She turned it over to see some thing written: Evan (Papa) and Andrew.

The next one was a Hispanic woman kissing a dark hair newborn on the head. Turning it over it said: Gabriella (Mama) and David. The other was the same woman looking up as she tickled a baby Andrew. The last one was the same man laying on the bed with baby David on his chest.

"so these are-" "yes, our parents." Leah jumped and clenched her teeth to prevent a scream. "sorry didn't mean to scare you, sis." David patted her back. He gently took the photos and slip them back into the envelop. "I-" "its fine." he said as he place it back on the top shelf. "maybe some day when my brother is ready, he'll tell you about them."

Leah looked at the violin "did he play this." David smiled a bit "you know that our father was a vampire, right." Leah nodded "well from what I've been told my father was turn in the 16th century and was the greatest violin player of that time. He showed Andrew how to play it when he was 6. Andrew showed me when I was 8."

"why doesn't he play it?" "it gives him nightmares."

Leah stayed quite not knowing what to say "this…" David took the piece of paper to show her "…is our mother's lullaby. She sung it in Latin, so my father wrote it in Latin. He created a melody for it with the violin. My mother would sing it as he played for us…"

David place the paper back then reached for the amulet. "and this belong to my mother. Being that she is a great descendent of the first werewolf ever born, she was heir to the great Ancestral Wolf Clan. In other words, she was a princess."

David chuckle softly at her shocked face. "it is a family heirloom, passed down from her mother and her mother's mother and so on." She gasped a bit as David levitated to put it on her. "being you are my brother's destined mate, it is yours too. Whether my grandfather doesn't like it, pack law is pack law. Your are a princess by mate."

Leah looked down at the amulet "David I cant…its your mother." "and now its yours to have and pass it down to the next princess." her eyes started to tear. David pulled out a chain from under his shirt. It looked like a ring some king would wear.

"this belong to my father. He was ruler of almost every vampire in the world." Leah's jaw dropped "very powerful and cut throat. The most lethal vampire to exist in this world. Andrew wore this for a awhile but then gave it to me. When me and Elliot are mature, we will have kids and I will pass this on as well."

He closed to wardrobe doors and hugged Leah. "I love you, sis." Tears leaked out "I love you too, David." "I'll be going over your house to tell your mom about this whole situation maybe spend the night." He let go and walked over to the door. "David…" "he's fine, sis. He's not in pain just resting and probably wakeup soon." she wiped her tears as he left her alone with her Andrew.

Leah walked over to the bed and lay beside him. "…mama…" she look to his face seeing a tear slowly makes its way down his cheek. Leah gently wiped it away and ran her fingers thru his hair again. Lifting her head to see her cell phone for the time. 1pm. She laid her head back down and drifted off to sleep.

.

.

.

Leah slowly awoke feeling movement beside her. She was then roughly flipped on to her back. Eyes snapped she saw Andrew hovering over her. "Andrew…" she placed on his cheek. His half lidded eyes locked with her full award ones. He lower his lips to hers.

His tongue brushed against her lips, probing, easing against the narrow parts as he slipped at them and licking at her tongue. Her hand flattened against his naked chest, easing upwards and pushing into his silken chocolate hair. A low, throttled moan escaped her throat as she arched closer, his arms eased around her sides. He growled softly knowing his mating hormones were taking its effect in her.

They parted lips as he took off her shirt and gently removed to amulet. A whimpering cry of pleasure filled the air as his hands flattened on her belly and began to caress up her torso, until it curved beneath the swollen mound of her breast. His thumb stroked over the tight, hard bud of her nipple. Leah jerked her head back, desperate to breathe now, to think, but Andrew had no intention to allow her to find her common sense.

His wolf is in control. The moon is full. His mating lust was on high. He will have her, now and forever.

Andrew lowered his head to her breast. Slowly his tongue rubbed at the nerve-laden flesh as the muscles in her stomach tightened and her clit began to throb. Leah arched against his mouth, begging him to suck her nipple. "Andrew." She gasped as he suckled on her. He pulled back and gave other the same treatment.

Leah felt a growing out-of-control rush sensation began to build inside of her. It was an unending crash and surge of pleasure. "don't stop." Andrew's hands slid down her sides to the waist band of his sweat pants she wore. He slowly slid the pants down her lovely legs. The werewolf smirked. She was complete naked, aroused and his for the taking. "mine." the dark, rich male sex in his voice had her trembling with arousal as his finger gilded over her thighs, making her shift her hips forward to his touch.

"mine." he growled roughly as he cupped the back of her knees to spread her legs. "Andrew!" he delivered a firm, suckling kiss to the silky wet bud of her clitoris. Leah jerked her hips upward desperately driving her pussy closer to the suckling heat of his mouth. Gripping the sheets she cried out as he gently bit down on the bud of nerve. Then he circled against her clit. Her stomach tightened as a pulsating waves began to burn and made her womb clench. Leah could feel the edge, so close when suddenly, it was gone. "no." she moaned in protest.

The Alpha chuckled seductively seeing his female wet and wanting. His eyes locked with her face. Mouth parted, flushed cheeks, lust filled eyes and hair spread out on the pillow. The black tint in the corner of his eyes made its was to the center where his lens glowed blue and his pupils dilated.

"Andrew." he loved to hear say his name. Leah moan as a heat surge thru her as her juice wept from her pussy to coat the hardened shaft grinding against it. The male shifted his hips, the hard shaft dragged across her sensitive clits. Then her breath caught in her throat as he thrusted into her. "I'm sorry." Andrew grumbled gently as he kissed her lips and licked her tears away.

His wolf was delighted that she was untouched but the pain on her face as he deflowered her worried him.

Leah's knees tightened at his hips, her hips shifting, pressing against him until the engorged head wedged inside her tender opening and rasp over the hypersensitive nerves endings.

* * *

><p>"should we stop them." golden brown eyes of the male wolf locked with amber brown eyes of the ginger werewolf.<p>

"no…they have consented. The mating has begun." Ethan licked Sarai's muzzle "then let us begin ours."

* * *

><p>"Leah…" hard, rasping, the growl that left his throat was primal, hungry "…hold on to me." She was holding as tightly as possible. Arching forward, she worked her pussy against the hard stalk of flesh beginning to penetrate her. Then he was moving, his hips shifting, rotating, screwing the throbbing flesh deeper inside her as she moan loudly. Each thrust stretched her farther, his hardened flesh raking over the tender walls of her vagina.<p>

"more…please more!" Leah gasped. Andrew growled lowly, the next thrust speared her center of her and dragged an agonizing cry of pleasure from her throat. His hands locked onto her hips as he went into a mating frenzy. A hard growl tore from his chest as he jerked his head forward and lowered, his teeth biting into the side of her neck.

Leah screamed, her pussy clenched on the engorged cock, the width of it stretching her with a shock of fiery sensation that was both pleasure and pain. Andrew removed his fangs and howled to the moon as his spilled his seeds in her womb.

* * *

><p>Elliot eyes open to see David sitting next to her on Leah's bed. With glowing amber green eyes she saw the boy's eyes glow too. In the distant they hear a chores of howls on their territory.<p>

"are they ok?" "the pack is fine, just celebrating."

* * *

><p>Jacob stumbled as he felt some thing snapped within his heart. <em>well that was weird<em>. His wolf ears peeked up as he hear a howling at the werewolf's land.

* * *

><p>He lay his body gently on top of hers. Leah try to caught her breath as Andrew licking the mark he had left on her neck. "sleep." he growled softly at the tired female.<p>

.

.

.

Leah slowly awoke feeling that it was morning. Opening her eyes to see her boyfriend standing in front of the window glaring at something. His skin had a light golden tint to it as the sunlight hit his naked chest, sweat pants hung lazily around his hips. He didn't look at her as she sat up on the bed.

"I hurt you." his voice started her. "no you didn't-" she winced. Now he faced her "I practically raped you late night!" he snarled angrily. "its not rape if I didn't consented and love you!" Rape? Why would he think that. She greatly enjoyed the sex the had. "damn it Leah! I took you as my mate without your approval! You didn't have the chance to think about as you wanted!" "may I didn't want to think about it! Maybe I wanted to be your since the beginning!"

Andrew's face softened. He made his way to the bed and sat down. "did I hurt you?" she blushed a bit as he lifted the sheets off her body to examine. There was slight bruising on her hips where his fingers dug in. "I heal fast." Andrew just nodded. Then something caught his eye. His mother's amulet placed on the night stand. Reaching over to grab it, he look at the jewelry. "why were you wearing my mother's amulet? How did you even find it?"

Leah bite her lip not knowing if she should be guilty about snooping around his room. "well I opened your wardrobe for a shirt and found it along with the violin." the Alpha snapped his head up to look at her. "David came in and talked about the items. He said I could have the amulet being that I'm your mate." Andrew looked back down at the memento of his mother then placed it back on the night stand.

"I'll run a hot bath for you." she saw him teleport out of the room.

Andrew filled the bathtub with warm water, hopefully will help his mate's soreness. Disappearing to the bedroom he gently picked her up and puffed back into the bathroom. He slowly lower her into the tub. "I'll be back with some-" "no!" Leah startled the Were "please stay." his wolf instinct took control again and sat behind her in the tub. The woman look to see his fist clenched on either side of her on the rim of the bathtub. She turn to look at him. He was facing away from her with a slight guilty look. She full turn her body and cupped his face "look at me." he did "I love you." Andrew pulled her into an embrace. "Seelie-"

He stiffen when he heard a knock on the bathroom door.

"apologize Alpha…" Andrew growled lowly "…3 shifter are here. They said Judd send them." Sean stiffen more on the other side of the door as he heard the angry growl. "forgive me Alpha, I don't mean to disrupt you with the Luna-" "give me 5 minutes then let them in." "yes, sir." Andrew huffed a growl before he left the tube. Leah blushed as he pulled up his sweat pants realizing he was naked in the tube with her just a few minutes ago.

He grabbed a towel "sorry to cut your bath short." Leah stood up and wrapped the towel around herself. Andrew scooped her up and disappeared into the bedroom. _/ Sarai \ _the male placed his female in his bed and throw the covers on her. Leah saw Sarai come in the room. "Leah…" she turn to him "…I need you to stay here in the covers. Do not move. Do not make a sound." Andrew leaned over and kissed her before getting a shirt on his way out of the bedroom.

_/ protect and defend.\ _Sarai nodded to her Alpha and stood in front the door as it closed with her hand guns out. "Sarai-" "its ok. Just do as he says, Luna." Leah felt uneasy.

.

.

.

As soon as Andrew sat on his chair the office doors opened. Three men walked in with Sean and Ethan. His packmates closed the door and stood on each side of it.

"_**Entonces eres Arrow. Bien, es un placer para encontrarle. Soy Antonio Bladeras, Tramoyista de Pantera de Lucas**_**." **(so you're Arrow. Well, it's a pleasure to meet you. I am Antonio Bladeras, panther shifter of Lucas.)

The man was in his early thirty, look Spainsh, short shaggy black hair, green eyes, tall tan and well built as Sean.

"_**Mis compañeros son Delray Quincy y Abasi Ebony**_**" **(My companions are Delray Quincy and Abasi Ebony)

"**¿**_**Puedo llamar a mi tío a conformarse de su llegada y la verdad de él le enviando aquí**_**?" **(May I call my uncle to conform of your arrival and truth of him sending you here?) Andrew question the men.

"_**Por supuesto puede. Nosotros no tenemos nada ocultar**_**." **(of course you may. we have nothing to hide.) the Panther grinned.

The Alpha glanced at his trusted friend, Ethan who nodded and speed dialed on his cell, on speaker. "so I'm guessing they've arrived." The pack-spy growled "no heads up, old man?" the old wolf sighed "sorry but the quicker they got there the better. I was going to call after they checked in the hotel-" "so their surprise visit wasn't planned."

"_**Perdon Judd, yo quise ver este jóvene que usted ha estado ocultando del Concilio. Sabe cómo nosotros gatos conseguimos curioso**_**." **(Sorry Judd, i wanted to see this young one that you've been hiding from the Council. You know how we cats get curious.) Antonio said with a grin.

Sean huffed a growl as he looked annoyed at the situation. **"**_**Grande, ora abbiamo dei che comporta male felini sul nostro asino**_**." **(Great, now we have misbehaving felines on our ass.)

Leah blinked. It's the first time she heard Sean talk in his native tongue.

Another sigh from the phone "well as long as everyone's there. I asked Lucas to send his best over as well as mine to guard the area in case the Marrok sent a spy over seas." Ethan frowned, "it has been a couple of weeks. No telling if there's a spy among us, lurking in the city."

"_**S'il y a, nous le contrôlerons. Aprés tout ceci est pourquoi nous avons été envoyés. Pour faire l'action et ne part pas de preuve derrière**_**." **(If there is, we will handle it. After all this is why we were sent. To do the deed and leave no evidence behind.) Delray looked bored with this conversation already.

The other man lightly snicker, **"**_**Deixa somente segue com ele**_**." **(Lets just get on with it.)

Antonio glanced the annoyed French lion shifter, Delray and the inpatient Portuguese tiger shifter, Abasi.

"_**¿Tenemos permiso para vagar? o no se fía usted de nosotros? Su tío confirmó nuestras intenciones**_**." **(Do we have permission to roam? or do you not trust us? Your uncle did confirm our intentions.)

Andrew snarled making the 3 shifters jump. "Granted. Now leave."

"Andrew they mean good-"

"understood, Uncle. They may roam the cities but not my territory."

Abasi narrowed his eyes **"**_**Eu adivinho o que você esconde atrás dessa porta tem algo a ver com ele**_**." **(I'm guessing whatever you're hiding behind that door has something to do with it.)

Sarai narrowed her eyes at the door.

Both Ethan and Sean snarled. Delray looked back at Ethan lazily **"**_**Votre femme garde quelque chose, n'est pas là dedans elle**_**." **(Your wife is guarding something in there, isn't she.)

"Gentlemen, my boy has given permission. I advice you respect his term." Ethan snapped his phone shut after the line ended.

Antonio bowed to Andrew "Judd's words are final…" the panther looked at the wolf "…we honor your term. Your land is untouched. You have my word." It was plain to see that the Alpha did not trust them and vice versa. "good." "but may I ask what is behind door number one." Andrew's face was neutral then he smirked. The men stiffen as they felt a menacing aura. "if I told you, I'd have to kill you."

"ok boys, don't push him." Sean said. "Then we will leave. Good day Arrow." the wolves opened the doors.

_/ Sean, escort them out to their hotel. Ethan follow behind unseen.\ _His wolves met his eyes before leaving him alone in the office.

_/don't move.\ _Sarai glanced at Leah for a moment.

"Chezla." A Barbie doll size woman appeared on his deck "hey Andrew!" She had long golden red hair that curled at the ends. Wearing a green sundress and barefooted. Her bright green eyes stare at him. He smiled "you've been following them." "yup! I heard they were headed over here, so I made sure there was no funny stuff." the wolf chuckled "I am grateful to your loyalty." the woman giggled "you know you'll always have mine as well as the others." he nodded "love to stay and chat but I got some spying to do for ya." "be safe Chezla." the woman giggled and disappeared.

Sarai returned her guns to their host strapped to her thighs. "its safe." Andrew opened the door. "I don't like this." "you never like things that seems to good for us." "exactly." Andrew sat next to Leah on the bed "tell Julie, Dante and Tiffany to scout the area. Make sure they didn't leave a gift hidden." he said as he removed his shirt. the Huntress scuffled "I'll make something to eat for you ad Leah." "thanks."

The Alphas didn't speak until the office door closed.

"what happened?" Leah moved a bit so Andrew could go under the covers. "some annoyances knocking on our door." She yep as he ripped the towel off her body and laid on top of her. Nuzzling her neck he sighed "we cant be seen together until those men leave." His woman frowned "why?" "because I don't want anyone outside the pack knowing I have a mate, especially Judd." She bit back a moan as he nibbled her neck "I hate this but its best if you stayed with your pack. No interaction with mine."

"so no shopping with the girls, spending time with you-" "nun of it. If they see that we have no alliance with Jake just a mutual respect of lands then its safe for both packs. Judd doesn't know that we have an alliance." "why keep secrets from him? He's your uncle." "by blood, no but I _do_ respect him. _Trust him _is another thing. I'm well off not to. After all he is my grandfather's ex-assassin." "Ah!" Andrew nibbled her nipple. "I haven't mated you properly…" she moaned as he went lower "…so lets start."

* * *

><p>"want help?"<p>

"you done already?"

Julie smile "naaa! don't feel like it."

"Julie."

"hey the vamps got it. Plus I doubt they're stupid enough to do anything sneaky." She started to fry some chicken

"Chezla was following them."

"Pixie dust? No way!"

Dante hopped on the counter. Sarai raised an eyebrow "the area's clean." Tiffany sat in the chair. "yes, well, the pixie suspect them of who knows what. Mostly she's looking out for Andrew."

"like always. Got to love that shrimp." Dante grinned

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Judd no querrá el hecho que sus cosas que ocultan para él<strong>_." (Judd will not like the fact that your hiding things for him.) Antonio sat next to Sean in the front as Delray and Abasi sat in the back.

"_**Non nascondiamo niente proteggendo appena i cuccioli**_." (We're not hiding anything just protecting the pups.)

"¡_**Tiene niños**_?" - Antonio

"_**Você tem crianças**_?" - Asbasi

"_**Vous avez enfants**_?" - Delray

(you have children?) they all said.

Sean frowned. "_**Uno è la miniera e l'altro è Ethan. Judd è consapevole dei nostri cuccioli e perché Andrew non la vuole nel suo territorio.**_" (One is mine and the other is Ethan. Judd is aware of our pups and why Andrew doesn't want you in his territory.)

"ah, _perdon, perdon_, I would have not guessed. My up most apologize to the Alpha for thinking otherwise." "I'll pass it on." Sean parked in front of the hotel. "here." handing back the keys "and you?" the Beta shrugged "taxi." he stepped out of the car as Antonio slipped into the driver's sit. "_Esta bien_. We will report every two weeks for 3 months for any abnormal activities."

"3 months?" the panther grinned as they drove off to the hotel parking lot.

"Damn."


End file.
